Mano Izquierda
by EijiTonks
Summary: Es tiempo de de elegir a los nuevos lideres de Seigaku, Tezuka es elegido capitan, pero, ¿Quien sera su mano derecha? La recomendacion de un pilar previo ayudara a la eleccion del compañero ideal. ¿Que es lo que piensa Tezuka sobre esto?
1. Ultimo deseo

Fic creado en colaboracion de Elunest y EijiTonks

Bueno ya saben Prince of Tennis no nos pertenece ni a mi ni a Elunest o realmente esto seria muy pervertido oficialmente.

Como ya vieron este fic fue un proyecto que Elunest y yo nos dimos la tarea al ver por casualidad que queriamos hacer un fic de la misma idea y bam! lo hicimos juntas, agradezco de antemano el que me permitiera subirlo en mi cuenta ya que aparecera como el fic No. 30.

Ojala les guste y disfruten de nuestra historia no oficial del asunto de los capitanes del Seigaku.

Y pues una ultima cosa, gracias a mis tonterias no me fije y subi el fic completo asi que pues no me queda de otra mas que poner los tres capitulos y ponerlo terminado.

* * *

**CAPITULO I – ÚLTIMO DESEO.**

Su último trimestre como capitán estaba en curso. Miraba con nostalgia anticipada aquellas redes que eran retiradas por sus novatos de primero, los mismos que llevarían a SEIGAKU a los grandes campeonatos a nivel nacional. Yamato estaba muy seguro de aquello por la dedicación y pasión que los seis muchachos – a su manera – daban a este deporte que él amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

_¿Cuál era el motivo por el cual luchó un año y medio para ser capitán? _

Al principio, sintió atracción por aquel puesto por ser catalogado como el máximo premio que un tenista juvenil podría recibir en su escuela. Yamato luchó por esa plaza sin desviar su atención en ayudar a un compañero ni de apoyar a sus senpais en el trabajo en equipo; mucho menos alejarse de su pasión por el tenis que siempre estaba como prioridad en todos sus movimientos dentro del grupo.

Pero, con el paso de los años, ese motivo fue cambiando de matiz al ver que sus compañeros de grado no estaban a la misma frecuencia que él, no desarrollaban la misma pasión que él. La mayoría de esos muchachos estaban por no encontrar afinidad en otra actividad extracurricular, porque es obligatorio en la educación elemental de Japón estar inscrito en un Club con el fin de que los alumnos tuvieran un espacio para distraerse sin desviarse del objetivo principal de aprender y cultivar la mente y el espíritu.

Fue así cuando decidió que apenas fuera capitán vería – desde aquella privilegiada plaza – a los líderes del futuro, los que en verdad llevaran a SEIGAKU al lugar donde merecía estar. Amaba el Club de Tenis por lo que había aprendido mientras fue cobijado en su seno y quería retribuirlo de una forma que – además – fuera satisfactoria para el mismo Yamato.

Una de esas maneras, era encontrar a aquellos muchachos que comandarían y enaltecerían el nombre del Club.

Hasta el momento, ya tenía a su sucesor. Tezuka Kunimitsu es un chico de gran potencial, pero que, a su vez, no ha tenido oportunidad de demostrarlo en las canchas de la escuela por no tener un oponente que lo obligue a sacarlo regularmente. La única persona que incitó al chico de lentes mostrar aquel talento, fue Sanada Genichirou quien entró a RIKKAI junto a otro nombre que ha hecho fama: Yukimura Seiichi. Ambos ganaron el Campeonato Nacional de este año.

Ese partido fue la prueba física de algo que estaba consumado. Aquel chico seria el próximo pilar de SEIGAKU, pero los pilares deben tener un compañero, un igual para sostener aquel equipo que llevaría el tenis de su escuela a las altas cumbres y esa era la problemática que no abandonaba la mente de Yuudai en la actualidad.

La búsqueda no ha sido fácil, pero tampoco quería dejárselo a la profesora Ryuuzaki; quería ser él quien se llevara el crédito del descubrimiento de los grandes líderes de SEIGAKU. Era – recordando para sí mismo – su forma de devolver todo lo aprendido durante los últimos tres años.

Sabía que la mujer era una profesional muy competente, pero, para Yamato, ser capitán no es sólo ser el número uno de la escuela en una disciplina determinada ni tampoco dar órdenes para recalcar su autoridad – según lo que ha aprendido en este camino de año y medio como numero uno en el club de tenis –. Es ser un líder formador, un visionario que sea capaz de encontrar entre sus "discípulos" al mejor y entregarle – por meritocrácia – aquella plaza conductora con el fin de llevar al equipo a las cumbres más altas dentro de las competencias nacionales. Ese era su máximo deseo como líder de SEIGAKU.

Por supuesto, también aprendió que el capitán no podía solo con esta tarea, que necesitaba la colaboración y el respeto sincero de todos, la confianza absoluta en el otro junto con la clara convicción de que la victoria estaba en el trabajo duro y mancomunado. Sólo con esas tres variables, un equipo sale victorioso en lo que sea y eso podría imaginarlo en Tezuka Kunimitsu, quien se tomaba con mucha seriedad su potencial en el entrenamiento y demostraba responsabilidad por su impecable promedio escolar, lo que despertaba admiración dentro de sus compañeros de grado.

No obstante, Yamato recuerda que el muchacho no podrá sólo, faltaba un compañero que reforzara esas tres variables con Tezuka y que colaborara con él cuando el equipo lo necesitara, ya sea en las tareas administrativas o en el trato en la cancha cuando estuviera ausente e, incluso, aconsejar a cada uno de sus regulares y miembros cuando estos lo requieran y tengan más "feeling" con él que el capitán mismo.

Por ello, la elección debía ser muy cuidadosa.

De los cinco chicos que estaban como posibles elegidos resaltaban dos.

Oishi Syuichirou era un candidato bien ponderado al tener una gran amistad con Tezuka desde la primaria donde fueron compañeros de aula. Entraron juntos a SEIGAKU por el vinculo que sus padres tenían entre sí, ya que también fueron estudiantes de la misma escuela y son felices por heredarles aquella amistad a sus niños que comparten la pasión por el mismo deporte. Yamato notaba aquello cuando los padres de Oishi y del propio Tezuka se turnaban para alentar a los dos niños como si fueran hermanos, ya que no hacían diferencias en las porras.

Syuichirou posee una precisión que resalta de los demás compañeros y mucho tesón. Se esfuerza tanto como el propio Tezuka cuando entrenan en las canchas y en los ejercicios de precalentamiento y resistencia muscular. También, destacaba el carisma y la solidaridad que poseía Oishi cuando se trataba de un compañero; siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar y ayudar cuando sentía honestidad en esa petición. Aquello, ayudaría mucho en el momento de potenciar la confianza absoluta dentro del equipo.

No obstante, Yamato creía que el sub-capitán debía retroalimentar a su compañero de mando en todas las áreas de este deporte, creía que ambos debían potenciar el juego del otro al igual que en las tareas de apoyo con el resto del equipo. Era una condición casi inherente para el capitán en ejercicio.

Y ahí entraba el segundo candidato: Fuji Syuusuke.

Aquel chico que había llegado de Chiba para entrar a SEIGAKU debido al traslado laboral de sus padres – o era lo que escuchó de la señora Ryuuzaki cuando revisaba las fichas de los nuevos integrantes del equipo –. Fuji demostraba un potencial tan grande como el que ha visto en Tezuka y que se esconde bajo esa sonrisa permanente y hasta carismática; aquella curvatura de labios era ideal cuando se trata de formar un ambiente de contención y cohesión dentro del nuevo equipo que se formaría bajo el comando de ellos, ya que no todos tienen llegada directa a Tezuka por el carácter fuerte y serio que este posee a pesar que aún arrastra rasgos tímidos propios de la niñez que cambiaban cuando al muchacho se le imponía una tarea.

También, Yuudai creía que Fuji podría equilibrar la balanza. El mayor pensaba que esa sonrisa no era gratuita; carismática y bonita sí, pero no estaba únicamente "de adorno". Yamato estaba seguro que Syuusuke tenía un carácter tan fuerte como el de Tezuka, pero era algo más pasivo, le gustaba "juguetear con su presa antes de cazarla". No obstante, esa fuerza en el carácter pondría el equilibrio adecuado a esa balanza que Kunimitsu llevará en los hombros.

Sin embargo, nada estaba definido. Quería que ambos le dieran la prueba definitiva.

Observaba a los muchachos elegidos mientras recordaba la conversación con la profesora Ryuuzaki, quien estaba curiosa por saber los nombres, aunque él quería dárselos cuando estuviera realmente seguro de ello.

– _¿Has pensado en algún nombre para los próximo lideres del Club, Yamato-kun? –, preguntó._

_Sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta. De hecho, encontraba demasiado raro que aun la profesora Ryuuzaki no lo instara a darle los nombres o empezar, al menos, a averiguar para dónde iban los tiros mientras terminaba el último reporte de la semana._

– _Lo del capitán ambos lo sabemos, Ryuuzaki-sensei –, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. No traía esos lentes hippies con los que acostumbra a estar cuando monitoreaba al equipo en cancha._

– _Sí, Tezuka-kun ha demostrado ser un chico de alto potencial y responsabilidad absoluta –, corroboró sin contar que el chico de lentes ópticos era su favorito dentro de los nuevos miembros._

– _Ahora, estoy buscando a su compañero –, levantándose para mirar desde el ventanal al equipo que se encontraba en las practicas regulares._

_Ambos hicieron una pausa mientras observó que la mujer daba una lectura rápida al informe._

– _¿Tienes algún nombre? –, mientras guardaba los papeles en su carpeta, muy interesada._

– _Dos, pero quiero que me den la prueba definitiva –, sonriendo mientras miraba al equipo._

– _Estaré pendiente de eso –, mientras se acercaba a ver si Yamato estaba divisando a los elegidos._

– _No sea tan impaciente, Ryuuzaki-san – riendo al descubrir las intenciones de la mujer – seguro que esos dos muchachos no demorarán. Ambos son ideales para ese puesto –._

– _No te preocupes, ya sé quienes son. Suerte, Yamato-kun –, luego de observar a Oishi y Fuji, quienes jugaban un partido. Amplió su sonrisa con motivo de alentar a su alumno._

_Vio a la mujer salir antes de mirar el reloj. Era hora de que el entrenamiento acabara por lo que se colocó su blazer de regular junto con sus anteojos favoritos para bajar y mandar a los miembros a las duchas junto con pedir a los de primero recoger las pelotas e implementos de la cancha._

"Cuánto extrañaría este lugar, las canchas… todo", pensaba para sí mismo mientras veía que Kikumaru se acercaba con la cesta de pelotas para avisarle que estaba todo limpio y ordenado.

Pocos días pasaron cuando se reveló a Yamato el nombre del chico quien, según su criterio, debía ser el compañero para Tezuka Kunimitsu en el liderato del equipo de tenis.

Caminaba por las canchas cuando vio, precisamente, al futuro capitán con alguien a quien deseaba ver competir contra el muchacho elegido para el puesto de líder.

Rogó para que no lo vieran y desplegaran todo su potencial. Ahora era el momento perfecto para observarlo, aunque estaba sorprendido por Kunimitsu, ya que el muchacho era demasiado responsable y, con ello, la impulsividad no iba en esa ecuación cuando Tezuka se encontraba en la cancha de tenis. Pero, apelaba que el castaño de lentes quería descubrir a Fuji como él, aunque no para un puesto de mando si no como tenista, lo que era el paso numero uno para lograr afinidad.

El juego había comenzado, Yamato sonrió satisfecho al saber que Tezuka golpeaba – desde el minuto uno – con el brazo izquierdo y no fue el único con esa alegría, ya que Fuji curvó más los labios y relajó las cejas por pocos segundos, los suficientes para que Yamato apreciara aquel sentimiento mientras el castaño de ojos azules ejecutaba el saque.

No obstante, Kunimitsu golpeaba la pelota con el máximo esfuerzo y, aun así, el tiro iba sin la fuerza que se necesitaba para jugar de igual con un oponente desconocido como es Fuji para Tezuka en estos momentos. Yamato, desde que vio al castaño de lentes usar su mano izquierda, supo que el chico de primero respetaba mucho a su contendor. No obstante, el capitán observó que el aspirante a líder del Club estaba en la cuenta regresiva, ya que el brazo no aguantaría tanta presión luego de ser lesionado hace pocas horas.

– ¿Qué te pasa Tezuka-kun? – preguntaba Fuji después hacer el punto. Creyó escuchar un quejido por parte del castaño de lentes, quien no llegó a la pelota – ¿Te encuentras mal? –, preocupado.

– No ha sido nada. Sigamos –, respondió mientras volvía a tomar la posición característica para restar el próximo saque de Syuusuke.

El juego seguía su curso "normal". Yuudai valoraba la actitud de Tezuka con respecto a la palabra que seguramente había empeñado para encontrarse con Fuji y jugar aquel partido que ambos deseaban, ya que – de lo contrario – Kunimitsu no habría arriesgado la lesión que fue propinada por un superior enojado. Ese brazo se iba a romper si no detenía el juego – pensaba mientras caminaba a las canchas – además, ambos novatos estaban rompiendo una regla, por lo que el responsable Tezuka estaba corriendo el riesgo de ser expulsado a la próxima falta, ya que jugar lesionado era el segundo error y con tres faltas disciplinarias, cualquier miembro del equipo era sacado del Club. Aunque, en el caso de Tezuka lo invitaría a renunciar para que su prestigio como tenista juvenil no se viera afectado.

No obstante, Fuji se hizo cargo de lo que el capitán debía hacer y aquella acción fue la prueba que Yuudai necesitaba para encontrar al compañero ideal que ayudaría a Tezuka Kunimitsu a llevar el equipo de tenis de SEIGAKU a las altas cumbres, a los torneos más importantes de Japón.

Ambos vieron el rostro lastimero de Kunimitsu, quien soltó la raqueta y cayó de rodillas en la línea de fondo de la cancha mientras se tomaba el codo. Yamato siguió quieto en su posición, quiso esperar a ver si Fuji hacía algo y sintió alivio al ver que el castaño de ojos azules se movió rápidamente hacia la zona donde se encontraba el otro jugador.

– ¡Tezuka-kun! – corrió con todas sus fuerzas al ver que Kunimitsu se quejaba con los ojos cerrados – ¡Te pasó algo, lo sabia! –, agregó afligido mientras pensaba en qué podía hacer para ayudarlo.

– Me has dado una paliza –, dijo tajante mientras relajaba el rostro y lo subía para mirar fijo a su oponente.

– ¿Por qué te has esforzado tanto? ¿Por qué no tratas de cuidarte más? –, regañándolo, aunque más estaba asustado por sentir había comprometido más la dolencia de Tezuka.

– Porque te lo había prometido – levantándose, colocando su seriedad característica en el rostro – y yo también tenía ganas de jugar contra ti –, agregó haciendo énfasis en que su palabra valía en verdad y tomaba mayor fuerza cuando sus deseos iban en la misma dirección.

Yamato se sorprendió completamente al ver que Fuji estaba sobrepasado en su molestia y, por consecuencia, tomó a Tezuka – quien se asustó por aquel movimiento – de la remera y lo acercó a hacia sí mismo. Yuudai tenia que arriesgarse a dejar correr las aguas, aunque si Syuusuke golpeaba a Kunimitsu, ambos adolescentes estarían fuera del club, lo cual sería totalmente desafortunado si se pensaba en el potencial tenístico de ambos muchachos y se complicaría todo, incluso, el formato de salida para los dos tenistas, sobretodo el de lentes debido a la fama estricta de su familia.

– ¡Pues, quiero que sepas que no estoy nada contento, aunque hayas cumplido tu promesa! –, expresó furioso sin dejar de agarrar fuerte la polera de Tezuka. Gruñó alto con los ojos cerrados mientras bajaba el rostro.

– Lo siento mucho…. –, apenado.

El capitán en ejercicio sintió un alivio casi celestial cuando observó que el castaño de lentes fue liberado del agarre. Escuchó a Fuji decirle a Tezuka que caminaran juntos a la enfermería para que revisaran el brazo de Kunimitsu, quien – en el camino – reveló la causa por la cual tiene el codo tan afectado.

Luego de esconderse, cubriendo su cuerpo en el pequeño muro que estaba bajo las redes de alambre que cercaban las canchas, esperó que los novatos se alejaran. Corrió a decirle a la mujer que ya había encontrado al sub-capitán del equipo de tenis. Sonreía mientras llegaba a los camarines donde sabía que se encontraba Ryuuzaki-sensei a estas horas hablando con el albañil, quien hizo la mantención de los grifos de los lavabos y las duchas antes que comenzara el entrenamiento general.

– ¡Yamato-kun! – estaba completamente sorprendida y también preocupada al verlo llegar de sopetón al camarín – ¿Qué te pasó? –, preguntó al ver que su alumno parecía querer decirle algo con urgencia desde el marco de la puerta.

Observó que Ryuuzaki tenía debajo del brazo unas pruebas de matemática que – seguramente – tomó en el periodo anterior. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que él también pasó por esos exámenes tan difíciles que la mujer confeccionaba cada año. Ninguna prueba de Sumire era igual y los alumnos que no estudiaban lo suficiente, pues sufrían y dedicaban palabras poco amables para la mujer, quien era tan estricta en el aula y en las canchas de tenis.

– Cualquier cosa, puede llamarme, Ryuuzaki-san – interrumpió el albañil – ¿Necesita alguna otra reparación en otro sector? –, preguntó.

– No, muchas gracias por venir tan deprisa, Nanami-kun –, a modo de despedida hacia el joven.

– Con su permiso –, se retiraba silencioso al ver que el muchacho que llegó necesitaba hablar a solas con la señora.

No obstante, Yuudai tenía otro asunto que tratar y si no decía algo ahora mismo, la mujer podría darle con esas mismas pruebas en la cabeza, porque – además – Ryuuzaki tenía un genio muy corto y complicado por demás cuando la hacían esperar.

– Fuji Syuusuke… –, respondió mientras entraba acercándose a la mujer.

– ¿Qué pasa con Fuji-kun? ¡Habla de una vez! – exigió afligida pensando que el chico sufrió algún accidente – ¿Dónde está? –, volvió a preguntar aunque algo más comedida.

Bastante tenía con la lesión de Kunimitsu – pensaba Sumire mientras esperaba la respuesta de Yamato – y aquello la tenía sensible a todo lo relacionado con los novatos del club, quienes eran mucho más talentosos y apasionados que la mayoría de los miembros de mayor data. Ryuuzaki temía que Kunimitsu – quién aun figuraba como novato – presentara problemas mayores o, incluso, que perdiera interés por este deporte a pesar de saber del amor que el pequeño Tezuka sentía por el tenis. Ahora, deseaba que Yuudai no llegara diciéndole que Fuji estaba tan lesionado como el castaño de lentes.

– Fuji-kun es el compañero que debe estar al lado de Tezuka-kun el próximo año –, sonrió.

La señora quedo mirándolo perpleja, pestañeó un par de veces antes de explotar nuevamente.

– ¡No vuelvas a presentarte así frente a mí!–, regañándolo. Fingiendo que iba a golpearlo con el montón de exámenes que había tomado, pero vuelve a colocarlos debajo de su brazo – ¡Hazlo otra vez y me dará un infarto, Yuudai! –, enojada.

– Lo siento, Ryuuzaki-san – cubriéndose por las dudas, sin dejar de sonreír – es que la emoción me hizo correr y decirle inmediatamente –, apartando lentamente los brazos que tenía por sobre su cabeza que volvía a erguirse con cautela para mirar fijamente a los ojos de la mujer.

– Eso no es propio de ti, Yamato-kun –, bufando rendida mientras se sienta en una de las bancas e invita al muchacho a hacer lo mismo junto a ella.

– Lo sé – quitándose sus lentes favoritos – pero, me he tomado enserio esta búsqueda, ya que creo que esta es mi misión real como capitán de SEIGAKU –, sentándose finalmente al lado de Sumire.

– Fuji-kun es un chico interesante, de gran potencial – retomando el tema inicial del encuentro – pero, ¿Por qué lo has elegido antes que Oishi-kun? El gran compañerismo que tiene con Tezuka lo hace un candidato casi natural para acompañar al líder y no sólo Kunimitsu, si no que a cualquiera –, preguntó muy curiosa.

– Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Ryuuzaki-san – asintiendo con la cabeza – pero, ya que el líder será Tezuka, pues Oishi es un buen chico, alguien que reforzaría a Kunimitsu como capitán – llevando una mano a su mentón y seleccionando, en silencio, las palabras adecuadas para sustentar su argumento – De hecho, el carisma que tiene Syuichirou-kun completaría la confianza que despierta Tezuka con su talento, ya que los miembros más tímidos sentirían el apoyo de Oishi-kun en caso de tener inquietudes y eso aunaría las fuerzas para alcanzar la victoria – sonrió al imaginarse al chico de ojos verdes ayudando a algún miembro – además, él también es muy esforzado, cree en el trabajo duro y mancomunado como Tezuka. La amistad entre ellos dos es muy importante, tienen códigos en común y eso ayudaría mucho a la cohesión del equipo… –, dijo antes de quedarse absorto en sus pensamientos.

Sumire sonrió orgullosa de su alumno.

Cuando ella eligió a Yamato como capitán, tuvo el presentimiento tácito que él sería el precursor que devolvería la fama y el prestigio que SEIGAKU mantenía con mucha dificultad por no pasar del torneo prefectural como era en tiempos casi pretéritos. Ryuuzaki vio crecer el potencial y la madures que Yamato adquirió en esos tres años; se sentía completamente satisfecha al observar que su instinto sigue invicto, ya que no se equivocó cuando dijo que Yuudai sería quien vería a los líderes que llevarían a SEIGAKU a la gloria.

– ¿Pero? –, al ver que su alumno hizo una pausa.

– El carisma y la empatía de Oishi-kun no es suficiente para igualar y hasta doblegar al líder –, respondió tajante.

Ryuuzaki levantó las cejas sorprendida por la respuesta de Yamato.

– Oishi-kun siempre hará la voluntad de Tezuka-kun, Ryuuzaki-san – continuó al ver de soslayo la sorpresa de su entrenadora – Kunimitsu-kun es un tenista talentoso, pero es joven aun –, sentenció mirando un punto muerto sin dejar de tener su mano dominante debajo del mentón.

– Fuji también lo es, Yamato –, sonrió relajada.

– Nuevamente estamos de acuerdo – correspondió esa sonrisa – pero sé que Fuji Syuusuke posee una confianza absoluta en sí mismo, no teme de decir lo que siente cuando es meritorio y eso ayudará mucho a Tezuka en este camino – recordando lo vivido antes de llegar a los camarines – sin contar con que ambos muchachos tiene un potencial muy parecido, casi igual y aquello los retroalimentará a los dos – sus ojos volvieron a mirar fijo los de Sumire para dar fuerza a su posición – puede que los dos sean igual de jóvenes, pero la confianza, la sinceridad y seguridad de Fuji iluminará el camino de Tezuka cuando este parezca oscurecerse ante las vicisitudes que sé que estarán a la vuelta de la esquina en el momento en que comience la competencia con las otras escuelas… –.

– Muy interesante, Yamato – sincera – aunque ahora te haré la pregunta del millón, ¿Cómo supiste todo esto? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a esa conclusión? –, preguntó curiosa.

– Secreto profesional, Ryuuzaki-sensei –, respondió curvando medio labio hacia arriba formando una sonrisa jactanciosa.

– La confianza con el maestro es clave para la formación del alumno, Yamato-kun –, rió presionándolo.

– ¡Eso es chantaje vocacional, Sumire-san! –, cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo estar ofendido.

– Vamos, muchacho. Si has madurado, es por la confianza que nos tenemos, ¿Verdad? –, dando la estocada final.

– Es cierto – bufó rendido, reconocía cuando la señora tenía razón – pero, ¿Promete no revelarlo? ¿Ni siquiera a Tezuka ni a Fuji? –, comprometiendo completamente a la mujer, quien sonrió asintiendo.

– Está bien – agregó – después de todo, estoy segura que no lo descubriste por una pelea a puño limpio – manteniendo la mirada en su alumno – Tezuka y Fuji no son ese tipo de chicos –.

Yamato sonrió divertido por aquel comentario tan seguro por parte de la mujer, quien – pensó el muchacho – no se imaginaría que Fuji estuvo en punto de dar un puñetazo a Tezuka y que, a juzgar por la cara que tenia el chico de ojos azules, pues Yuudai aun ignora la razón real por la cual Syuusuke no terminó por golpear al de lentes. El capitán en ejercicio imaginaba que podría ser por la profunda admiración deportiva que siente Fuji por Kunimitsu, quien lo más probable – agregó en sus pensamientos – está reprochándose a sí mismo su impulsividad por jugar con esa lesión ganada injustamente en el entrenamiento matutino que estaba planificado para los titulares, pero – desafortunadamente – Tezuka fue autorizado para entrenar junto a otros miembros quienes estaban recuperando horas que justificaron correctamente a Ryuuzaki y que estaban obligados a cubrir si ellos no querían reprobar el año.

– Ambos se juntaron a escondidas y jugaron un partido hace pocos minutos – respondió, aunque quiso hacer una pausa por si la mujer quería comentar al respecto, pero al ver que Sumire seguía absorta en su impresión, continuó – No tengo pruebas sobre quien convenció al otro realmente, pero conozco la sagacidad de Fuji y creo que por ahí se dio ese encuentro –.

– Demasiada para lograr que Tezuka cometa una falta y eso no es algo de lo cual me sienta orgullosa – con leve preocupación, diciendo parte de sus pensamientos en voz alta – al contrario, eso es un arma que si Fuji no disciplina bien, pues tendremos problemas –.

– Ambos son jóvenes. Pero, tienen la materia prima necesaria para conducir el equipo juntos –, levanta el rostro hacia arriba, sonriente. Convencido de sus propias palabras.

– Continúa – mirando a su alumno – sé que no me has contado toda la historia –.

Los dos ignoraban que Oishi había llegado más temprano de lo habitual. En su salón salieron antes por rendir un examen de historia nacional.

Syuichirou, quien debe pasar primero por el sector de almacenaje del Club para llegar a los camarines, se sorprendió al ver que la puerta de la bodega donde se encontraban los implementos deportivos de su respectivo grupo estaba abierta cuando – normalmente – no era así y debía pedir las llaves a la entrenadora o al capitán Yamato para sacar las cestas con pelotas y las redes. Sin embargo, como se había cambiado el uniforme en el baño y quería llegar a los camarines sólo para dejar sus pertenencias, caminó hasta allá con una cesta de pelotas. Fue allí donde encontró al capitán y a la profesora Ryuuzaki.

El chico de ojos esmeralda quería avisarles lo de la puerta, ya que el picaporte parecía desoldado, pero los vio conversando tan preocupadamente que quiso saber lo que ocurría. No entendía mucho, pero al leer de los labios de ambas personas los apellidos "Tezuka" y "Fuji" sintió mayor curiosidad y se quedó quieto aprovechando la distracción de Yamato y Ryuuzaki.

Perplejo quedó el menor cuando se enteró que sus dos compañeros jugaron un partido en secreto, lo cual era impropio en Kunimitsu a quien conocía mucho más que a Syuusuke, ya que sabía lo apegado que era Tezuka a las reglas. Deseaba saber el marcador, pero con la acústica nula que tenía desde el exterior su propósito se dificultaba, la distorsión la información era casi absoluta; apenas escucha algo de "conducción" y "problemas".

– ¡Oishi! –, lo llamaban.

Syuichirou escuchó la voz de Kikumaru muy a lo lejos. Estaba contrariado por la aparición del pelirrojo, pero aun tenía valiosos segundos para saber más información, ya que sólo escuchaba la voz de Eiji, quien todavía no se acercaba a él. Dejó la cesta con pelotas en el suelo y esconderse en el marco de la ventana para saber más sin que lo descubrieran.

Yamato giró su cabeza hacia la derecha para encontrarse con los ojos de su maestra, quien esperaba en silencio saber lo que restaba de aquel encuentro. Yuudai sintió, por primera vez, temor sobre las conclusiones que sacaría la señora después de revelarle el episodio de furia por parte de Fuji, porque realmente él quería que ese muchacho condujera con Tezuka el equipo. Yamato pensó que debía ser cuidadoso, pero sin restarle sinceridad en el relato que tocaba decirle a su profesora.

– El partido lo ganó Fuji-kun sin problemas… – tomó la opción de contarle primero lo objetivo de la historia – aunque ambos sabemos Syuusuke no tuvo complicaciones dentro del juego debido a la lesión de su oponente, quien decidió jugar contra él a pesar de tener una dolencia en su brazo izquierdo –.

– Justo lo que pensaba – comentó – Tezuka iría con todo por tratar de descubrir a Fuji, siempre noté el interés que tenía en el otro muchacho, el cual era recíproco; aunque, ellos juran que no me doy cuenta de ello – rió jactanciosa – como también sé que Kunimitsu es zurdo y que se volvió ambidiestro para no herir a sus compañeros de club jugando con la derecha –, "hasta que Takesue lo dañó", concluyó para si misma.

– Así es, la juventud de Tezuka aun no abandona los pensamientos que tienen los niños. Normal a su edad, ya que está en plena fase de cambio –, compartiendo la opinión de la mujer.

"¿Qué?", se preguntó cayendo más profundo en su perplejidad. "¿Tezuka perdió el partido sin problemas?", volvió a cuestionarse sin poder acreditar las palabras de su capitán mientras se escondía en el marco de la ventana.

– ¿Qué pasa, Oishí? – zarandeando su hombro – ¿Por qué no me contestabas? ¿Qué miras, nya? –, demasiado ansioso por saber que es lo que ocurría al ver absorto a su compañero de equipo.

– N-nada – respondió rápido – ayúdame a traer las redes y el resto de las pelotas, por favor –, nervioso mientras tomó de la mano a Eiji y corrió hasta la bodega para alejar a ambos de la mirada de Yamato y Ryuuzaki. Dejó olvidada la cesta de pelotas que había dejado a las afueras del camarín.

– ¡Claro, nya! Siempre te ayudaré, Oishi –, entusiasmado sin ocultar su sonrojo ante el contacto de su compañero mientras llegaban al cuarto donde se encontraban las redes y las pelotas.

Kikumaru se sorprendió tanto por el gesto tan próximo de Syuichirou que no se dio cuenta del ensimismamiento del chico de ojos verdes, quien no dejaba de pensar en lo escuchado mientras daba dos rollos de redes al pelirrojo. Caminaron juntos hacia las canchas nuevamente para colocar las redes.

Oishi le preguntaría a Yamato, aunque no tenía muchas expectativas.

El capitán era discreto.

– ¿Y? – invitándolo a continuar – ¿Cómo fue el partido? –, preguntó Sumire.

Respiró profundo, ya no podía echar marcha atrás. Se colocó de pie para tomar valor y decirle lo que había pasado sin omitir nada. Yamato apelaba mucho al criterio de la maestra que lo ayudó durante tres años a formar su temple y mejorar su tenis. Ryuuzaki imitó el gestó, aunque no para tomar valor si no para recordarle al joven la confianza brindada desde que Yuudai entró a Club y que se completó cuando hizo a Yamato capitán, cosa que la enorgullece totalmente.

– Tezuka-kun no aguantó el dolor del codo y en el resto final de Fuji, Kunimitsu cayó de rodillas tomándose el codo – recordando con el mayor detalle posible mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón – por más que quiso guardarse el dolor para sí mismo, su rostro evidenciaba la intensidad de esa dolencia – observando de soslayo a Sumire, quien se mantenía atenta y en silencio al relato – Fuji corrió asustado a su lado y dijo a Tezuka que estaba seguro que le pasaba algo. Kunimitsu se limitó a decir que la victoria era para Syuusuke. Fuji le reclamó su irresponsabilidad por no cuidarse aquella lesión, por no haber confiado en él, pero Tezuka argumentó que lo hizo porque quería jugar contra él y porque se lo había prometido –, relató.

–… – bufó, no sabía si reprender o dejar pasar la actitud cabezota del chico de lentes, aunque estaba acostumbrada a tener alumnos tercos en su grupo – Me parece muy extraño escuchar que Tezuka dijo aquello, pero no imposible… –, opinó casi absorta en sus pensamientos.

– Fuji no se contentó con esa respuesta y agarró a Tezuka de la remera, furioso –, aprovechó aquel porcentaje absorto de la mujer para lanzar el final de la historia.

Ryuusaki abrió los ojos completamente perpleja ante el testimonio de Yamato. Miró incrédula al joven quien asintió con la cabeza como sabiendo la interrogante que se hizo la mujer en silencio.

– ¿Dónde quedó el chico tranquilo de la eterna sonrisa? –, enojada y decepcionada de Syuusuke.

Ahora sí que estaba complicada: un talento lesionado y el otro prodigio lejos de sus cabales. Cada día, los alumnos estaban más cabezotas – pensaba molesta – pero esperó la explicación de su alumno, quien está a favor de Fuji. Apelaba que el argumento de Yamato fuera lo suficientemente bueno para no penalizar tan duro a Syuusuke por lo hecho, ya que ella no aguantaba ningún gesto amenazante o de pleito en sus canchas de tenis.

– Fuji estaba asustado, Ryuuzaki-san – defendiéndolo – él admira el tenis de Tezuka-kun y teme ser el causante de comprometer aun más la lesión del codo. Fue una guerra de nervios, son niños… –.

– Me dejas en una posición complicada, Yamato. Como maestra debo disciplinarlos a ambos, no puedo darme el lujo de dejar pasar esto. Por el bienestar de ellos no lo puedo permitirlo – contrariada – Sé que te prometí no mencionarlo, pero el escenario es diferente y tengo que hacer algo. Oishi no haría esto, definitivamente –, sentenció tajante, dejando claro al capitán en ejercicio su negativa ante la idea de poner a Fuji como compañero de Tezuka.

– Entiendo su posición, Ryuuzaki-san – intentando un contrataque que devolviera a Syuusuke la chance de ser el sub-capitán del próximo equipo de SEIGAKU – pero quisiera que viera lo positivo de todo esto y es que Fuji fue franco al decirle que no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de Tezuka –.

No obstante, aquel argumento ni siquiera le hizo cosquillas a Sumire, quien se mantenía en su posición. Entendía lo que quería decirle Yuudai, pero estaba inquieta ante la actitud de Fuji. No quería provocar un incendio, pero tampoco podía dejarlo pasar, ya que iba contra su ética profesional.

– La franqueza se puede demostrar de otras formas y tú lo sabes –, dijo como respuesta al contrataque que hizo su regular de tercero.

– Confío en Fuji-kun – manteniendo su posición – sé que no es su forma común de actuar y que sólo fue una pasada de cuenta por su juventud, ya que si fuera una conducta normal en él, pues habría golpeado a Tezuka-kun, pero no lo hizo. Me gustaría que lo reconsiderara, Ryuuzaki-san –.

– No puedo darte una respuesta clara por ahora –, manifestó sincera. Debía meditar tranquila al respecto.

– Oishi es un gran jugador y compañero, pero su misma personalidad no será capaz de enfrentar a Tezuka en los momentos en que el capitán vaya por un camino errado. Un líder necesita tener la certeza que puede confiar plenamente en el otro, en alguien que no tema decirle las cosas aun cuando no exista consenso. Sé que no fue la actitud correcta por parte de Fuji-kun al agarrarle la remera a Tezuka-kun, pero son niños y sé que al lado de Ryuuzaki-sensei junto con la vida misma, los ayudarán a encontrar ese temple que viene con la madurez –, expresó sabiendo que era lo último que podría decir a favor de su elegido por ahora.

– Doy por finalizada esta conversación, los chicos de primero no demorarán en llegar –, tomando los exámenes de matemática para luego retirarse del camarín.

Yamato creía que la mujer escucharía su petición después de aclarar las cosas con los dos muchachos involucrados.

Mientras salía de los camarines siguiendo a su maestra – quien se dirigía a las canchas para dar curso al entrenamiento – pensó en lo triste que era perderse el crecimiento de Tezuka Kunimitsu y Fuji Syuusuke, porque no sólo dejaría el cargo de capitán si no que también la escuela, ya que SEIGAKU no tenía cursos superiores dentro de la mismo campus, pero eran las trampas de la vida y, seguramente, haría llamadas periódicas a la profesora para matar su curiosidad y enterarse de cómo van esos novatos que son superiores a él dentro del circuito tenístico y que figuran como novatos sólo por defecto curricular.

Observó a ambos muchachos formarse juntos frente a la mujer, quien daba las primeras instrucciones que consistían en un trote alrededor de las canchas para calentar músculos.

En fin – suspiró – disfrutaría lo que quedaba del trimestre como líder mientras gestiona, con toda la cautela del mundo, la candidatura de Fuji como sub-capitán ante la profesora Ryuuzaki.

Era su último deseo.

* * *

Ya saben todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, esperamos lo disfruten y nos vemos.


	2. Veritá

Bueno ya sabe Prince of Tennis no nos pertenece ni a mi ni a EluneST de lo contrario dudo que los partidos fueran tan fumados y nos concentrariamos en otras cosas.

Ahora si que una disculpa a Lejh la sope de mi subio el archivo del fic completo en lugar de solo el capitulo cuando subi el fic, ya lo corregi pero lo que leiste es todo lo siento, pero pues para los que no se dieron cuenta de mi burrada pues les dejo el segundo capitulo y ojala sea de su agrado.

* * *

CAP. 2

Veritá

La profesora Ryuuzaki revisaba las fichas de dos jugadores en particular dentro de la sala de maestros que se encontraba totalmente desocupada por ser horario de clases.

Pensaba en ambos jugadores sumado a la petición de Yamato, quien se graduó hace un año de la escuela secundaria dejando como propuesta los nombres de Shinomiya Harumi y Tezuka Kunimitsu como capitán y sub-capitán respectivamente. Sumire sabía, por completo, las intenciones de Yamato al nominar a Harumi como líder principal: Shinomiya no es de las personas que quieren el puesto para algo más como Yuudai, si no por la subida de ego y estatus que este puesto da con respecto a los demás alumnos y, aquello, haría al castaño de lentes aprender más rápido las obligaciones que tendrá el próximo año.

Fue complicado para la mujer aceptar esa propuesta, pero Ryuuzaki también debía asumir que si daba la plaza a ese muchacho, lo estimularía para mejorar su juego. Era lo único que podría sacar en limpio y convencerse de aquella nominación. Además, ella era la que daba la sentencia final a todas las decisiones que se tomaban en el Club de Tenis y mantuvo a raya los movimientos de ese muchacho, por que lo más importante era que Kunimitsu aprendiera, de cerca, lo que es ser capitán.

Ahora que Shinomiya sale graduado al término de este trimestre, Tezuka sube a capitán y es aquí donde Sumire recuerda la propuesta más importante para Yamato, la cual consistía en que Fuji sea el que acompañe a Tezuka en el liderato del Club. No obstante, Oishi bailaba en la mente de la mujer para el puesto de fuku-buchou – mientras miraba la foto del chico de ojos verde esmeralda –.

En ese mismo momento, se escuchó un golpe suave en la puerta como señal de que alguien se anunciaba. Aquello, fue lo que detuvo – de sopetón – sus pensamientos, aunque ella sabía quien podría ser.

– Pase –, ordenó con voz serena sin levantarse de su escritorio personal.

La puerta se abrió y entró un muchacho de apariencia tranquila y de carismática sonrisa.

La profesora esperó que el castaño tomara asiento frente a su escritorio mientras lo observaba. Sumire analiza en sus pensamientos la madurez transversal desarrollada por Fuji en tan poco tiempo, ya que no sólo se aplicaba en su juego – por la elegancia y sagacidad evidente de sus movimientos que fueron perfeccionados mediante las prácticas y torneos jugados – si no que también en el carácter, el cual se hizo más fuerte y directo aun cuando Syuusuke expresara su opinión mediante trampas semánticas y no en impulsos como fue hace un año atrás como vio Yamato.

Las objeciones que, en un principio, sostuvo en contra el castaño parecían disiparse ante la actual serenidad que Syuusuke mostraba en todo momento y que seria esencial para el futuro del equipo. Todo aquello, sin mencionar que Ryuuzaki sabía muy bien que, debajo de aquella sonrisa encantadora, Fuji escondía ese férreo carácter que haría doblegar cualquier persona ante él.

Sin duda – concluyó – tenía un equipo lleno de cabezas duras.

– ¿Ryuuzaki-sensei? –, la llamó el castaño con voz suave.

– Lo lamento, Fuji – sonrió – divagaba en mis pensamientos –, mientras guardaba las fichas en una carpeta azul.

– ¿La edad? –, bromeó. Sabía que con ella podría hacerlo sin mayores vueltas.

– ¡Fuji! –, reprendiéndolo. Realmente, evaluaría mejor la propuesta – No hagas que me arrepienta –, "que un error es caro en este puesto", completó en sus pensamientos.

– Disculpe, no pude evitarlo –, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Sin embargo, la mujer sabia, perfectamente, que el castaño no lo lamentaba ni un poco, era su manera de ser: Fuji no temía hacerle frente a los demás aun si se tratara de un profesor. Ciertamente, Sumire no quería pensar en lo que pasaría con el chico de lentes cuando tuviera alguna diferencia de opinión con Syuusuke, ya que Tezuka era muy directo y severo cuando lo enfrentaban a pesar que la mujer sabía que ambos chicos no se darían golpes; no fue en ese partido ni lo será ahora cuando han laborado juntos en trabajos escolares y en el equipo. Una vez más, se preguntó si era correcto, pero ese era el carácter que Yamato Yuudai había buscado con tanto esmero y que terminó por convencerla después de varias intervenciones: Era Fuji Syuusuke el compañero de Tezuka.

– Como bien sabes, Shinomiya se gradúa. Por ende, Tezuka asumirá como capitán –, dijo retomando el motivo por el cual había citado al castaño de ojos azules.

– Pues, sería un nombramiento oficial, porque él siempre lo ha sido –, opinaba.

– Eso nos deja con la interrogante del nuevo sub-capitán – dejando de lado el comentario de Fuji – el cual será la mano derecha de Tezuka cuando se haga la nominación oficial –, continuó.

– Tezuka es zurdo, Ryuuzaki-sensei –, riendo bajito. Adoraba molestar a Ryuuzaki.

– ¿Aceptas ser el sub-capitán del equipo, Fuji? –, preguntó.

Un sentimiento de sorpresa absoluta se apoderó de la mente del castaño.

– ¿Disculpe? –, preguntó con el fin de tener segundos valiosos para pensar en lo dicho por la señora.

Sumire observó a su alumno. Conocía lo suficiente a Syuusuke para comprender que él quería una explicación al respecto más que una repetición de lo que había dicho.

– Ustedes dos ostentan los primeros puestos en el ranking interno del Club – expone – no sería extraño que seas el sub-capitán, al contrario, es un movimiento natural bajo el concepto de meritocracia, Fuji –, sonriendo a modo de señalar lo obvio.

Sin embargo, el castaño mantuvo su silencio haciendo una pausa en la conversación. Su afilada mirada apareció como reflejo de aquella sonrisa en la mujer, quien mostró parcial sorpresa por la aparición repentina de esos ojos azules profundos sin dejar la sonrisa anterior. Syuusuke gozaba el efecto que causaba aquel gesto con su mirada.

Con respectó a esa "razón natural", no lo convencía ni un poco, ya que Sumire no era de las personas que se iban por lo "obvio". "Algo más hay ahí y lo averiguaré ahora mismo", pensó.

– ¿Por qué? –, cuestionó a modo de indagar.

– Ya te lo he explicado – cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho – son los mejores del equipo – descansando su espalda por completo en la silla – Capitán y sub-capitán son los que usualmente tienen las primeros dos puestos en el ranking interno del Club –, siguiendo su postura de explicar bajo el concepto de lo "obvio" ayudada por su sonrisa casi jactanciosa.

– Es cierto – reconoció sin quedar completamente satisfecho con la respuesta – es tan fácil como saber que uno más uno es igual a dos, pero aquí la ecuación tiene más variables, Ryuuzaki-san – retomando su intensión de saber más – usted no se deja guiar simplemente por ideas tan lineales. El que Shinomiya-senpai fuera capitán el año pasado no fue más que una oportunidad para preparar a Tezuka en ese puesto – imitando el gesto relajado de Sumire al sentarse cómodamente en la silla – Por eso le preguntó, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué soy en esta ecuación? –, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en ella.

La profesora observó, con relativa sorpresa a su alumno, la agudeza del muchacho no tenía límites – pensando mientras encontraba la forma de explicar sin dar mayores detalles del asunto – Con ello, entendía que Fuji no aceptaría simples o banales respuestas, ya que el castaño tenía el enorme talento de poner en jaque a las personas y, sin duda, lo habría logrado con ella. "Yamato estaba en lo correcto", concluyó para sí misma.

– Recuerda el por qué del castigo que les impuse a Tezuka y a ti hace un año y tendrás tu por qué –, respondió Sumire finamente.

– ¿Puedo pensarlo un poco? –, preguntó Fuji muy pensativo y lejos de bromear mientras indagaba en las palabras de la mujer dentro de sus recuerdos.

– Claro – asentía con la cabeza junto con una sonrisa categórica – espero que hagas lo correcto –.

– Con su permiso –, a modo de despedida.

– Propio –, correspondiendo a su alumno.

Fuji se levantó de la silla e hizo la misma reverencia inicial antes de salir del gran salón de maestros.

Caminó por lo corredores mientras comprendía las palabras de la entrenadora, pero se cuestionaba al mismo tiempo: ¿Soy la persona correcta?

El periodo de clases posterior al almuerzo, había terminado. Kunimitsu optó por guardar los apuntes obtenidos de la clase de inglés técnico que compartiría con Syuusuke al término de las prácticas, ya que eran compañeros de salón y el castaño de ojos azules se encontraba en la Sala de Maestros junto a Ryuuzaki-san, quien envió a unos alumnos en busca de Fuji.

Era inevitable no sentir curiosidad con respecto a esa citación, porque – en primer lugar – la profesora no acostumbra a sacar a sus alumnos de clases, prefiere conversar con ellos después de la práctica o en algún recreo antes del periodo siguiente, ya que no le gusta que sus alumnos pierdan horas provechosas y que después salgan perjudicados en los exámenes, aunque con Fuji se puede dar el lujo de citarlo en cualquier minuto y el muchacho rendiría brillante como de costumbre; y, en segundo lugar, Syuusuke era una persona que a pesar de sus bromas y juegos de los cuales Tezuka disfruta en secreto, pues no es un chico con falta de disciplina o que incumpla una regla como para ser citado por algún maestro, así que descartaba de plano esa situación.

No obstante, no demorará mucho en enterarse. Fuji siempre conversa sus cosas con él, por lo que guardaría esa curiosidad para sí mismo mientras aguarda tranquilo la confesión de Syuusuke.

Tomó su maletín de estudiante junto al de su compañero y dio unos pasos. Cuando quiso salir del salón una compañera lo interceptó.

– Tezuka-kun – lo llamó. Kunimitsu se detuvo y volteó para escucharla desde los corredores – Quisiera formar parte de tu comando por lo del Consejo Estudiantil – sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, acercándose al más alto – tengo algunas ideas que pueden ser de utilidad. ¿Tienes tiempo? –, se mostraba segura a pesar que en sus mejillas se asomaba un leve color carmín por el atractivo que el muchacho tenía para ella.

– ¿Puedes llegar más temprano mañana? –, preguntó en medio del pelotón de personas que salían y transitaban dentro de los corredores. Se acercó un poco para cerciorarse que la chica escuchara.

– ¿Te parece media hora antes? –, propuso la muchacha buscando la agenda para anotar los datos un poco nerviosa por la cercanía del castaño. Kunimitsu vio con buenos ojos que la muchacha anotara sus reuniones, ya que mostraba seriedad y organización.

– Bien –, colgando su maletín al hombro derecho en señal de retirarse, pero la chica nuevamente lo detuvo tomándolo delicadamente del brazo izquierdo.

– Disculpa, Tezuka-kun – sonrió nerviosa al encontrarse con los ojos fríos del muchacho, soltando inmediatamente el brazo del más alto – ¿Fuji-kun es parte del grupo también? –.

– No –, neutral sin mostrar su curiosidad frente a esa pregunta, aunque la chica no demoro en hablar.

– Ah, es que como siempre están juntos, pensé que él era tu mano derecha – sonrió algo torcida, avergonzada por haber malentendido las cosas – Si no podía hablarte ahora, pues buscaría la forma de hablar con él, pero afortunadamente no fue así, ya que habría sido un mal entendido –, se sonrojaba un poco más sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Tezuka.

– Supongo –, mirando las escaleras que estaban casi vacías algo apurado y la chica lo notó.

– No te detengo más, Tezuka-kun – hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida – Nos vemos mañana –.

– Hasta mañana –, inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante imitando el gesto de la chica antes de caminar rápido y bajar las escaleras que lo conectan con la primara planta.

Fuji… – susurró en su mente mientras llegaba al primer piso – ¿De cuando comenzó a ser tan necesario en su vida? ¿En qué minuto pasó todo eso? ¿Cuando fue que el tenis y los pupitres confabularon para unirlos tanto? – se preguntaba abriendo el casillero para cambiarse aquellos zapatos que tenía por los deportivos para entrenar – Realmente, no tenía muy claro aquel momento en que eso pasó, pero Kunimitsu reconoce que, en el último tiempo, sus convicciones y opiniones en su mayoría, eran doblegadas por el castaño de ojos azules – chasqueaba su lengua, contrariado mientras dejaba su bolso de estudiante en el cubículo donde estaban antes sus zapatillas – y a veces lo exasperaba, se sentía algo disminuido en ciertos aspectos en los cuales acostumbraba a dominar en el lado personal y que tendían a esfumarse por las bromas de Syuusuke que terminaban convenciéndolo. No sabía si era la broma en sí o esa sonrisa tan real, tan distinta a las demás junto con esos ojos azules tan profundos e intensos que combinan con esa curvatura de labios, quienes en conjunto lo desarmaban por completo.

Ciertamente, tenía que asumirlo – se quedó quieto, absorto en sus pensamientos mirando el bolso de su compañero – debía aceptar que estaba aplicando aquel proverbio que dice: "Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele". Kunimitsu no quería dar su brazo a torcer, pero va siendo la hora de enfrentar la realidad y entender que si se dejaba convencer, era por una sola razón que nació con las experiencias que han compartido en este tiempo, con el entendimiento tácito entre ellos y ese motivo se llamaba amor. No encontraba otra respuesta coherente, y si analizaba las cosas – sonrió diminuto – le encantaba; Syuusuke era un amigo y un compañero ideal que lo respetaba mucho y se divertía a su lado. Esas torcidas no eran tan graves realmente – concluía sin desmarcar esa sonrisa de sus labios –.

– ¿Qué tal la clase, Tezuka? –, lo saludaba Kawamura, quien apareció de repente para el castaño. Se encontraba guardando sus apuntes.

– Igual que siempre –, carraspeó mientras acomodaba el maletín de Syuusuke. Afortunadamente, la puerta del casillero tapó su sonrisa. Dejó sus zapatos de interior para colocarse los deportivos.

– ¿Y Fuji? –, preguntó sorprendido por no verlo juntos. Se sentó para cambiarse los zapatos.

– Con Ryuuzaki-san –, respondió cortante mientras ataba sus cordones.

– ¿Vamos juntos o tienes que hacer? –, propuso levantándose listo para salir.

– Vamos –, respondió colocándose de pie antes de seguir a Kawamura.

Fuji… – susurró nuevamente en sus pensamientos – ¿Qué haría sin él? ¿Qué sería sin aquel vínculo que han construido hace pocas semanas? – se preguntaba mientras caminaba en compañía de Takashi – Lo más seguro es que seria el mismo de siempre, dedicado a sus deberes y pasiones, a sus objetivos más inmediatos, pero se perdería ese cosquilleo tan necesario que Syuusuke provoca en él, esa sensación de "vértigo gostoso" que lo mantenía entre la tierra y el cielo. La vida era más divertida a su lado, daba un color diferente y del cual se hizo un adepto empedernido.

– Te noto pensativo – comentó el más alto – si quieres te espero en los vestidores, creo que necesitas estar solo, Tezuka –, sonrió gentil.

– Gracias, Kawamura –, agradeció mirándolo a los ojos mientras Takashi se adelantaba unos pasos.

– Nos vemos en el entrenamiento… –, se despidió antes de correr a los vestidores.

Miró la cancha de futbol que estaba antes de llegar a los camarines. Por un momento, Tezuka pensó que lo mejor hubiera sido ser futbolista y así su vida se tornaría más pacifica – su carácter racional estaba intentando apagar el interruptor llamado "sentimientos" que estaba encendido hace demasiado rato para el gusto de su lado más objetivo – ya que no vería esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa que arrasaba con todo lo que era él, ni tampoco esos besos y abrazos cálidos que se daban a solas, a puertas cerradas en la habitación del otro o en la soledad cuando todos sus compañeros se fueran y antes que Ryuuzaki-san se diera la última ronda por los vestidores, ya que Shinomiya era el primero en irse.

Decidió caminar hacia los vestidores para cambiarse – mientras aflojaba los botones de su chaqueta negra y los de la camisa blanca mientras se acercaba a los camarines – quería dejarse de jugar con su mente y encontrarse con él.

– ¿Te pasó algo? –, preguntó Fuji preocupado al ver que Tezuka entraba con la ropa desabrochada.

– No, ¿Cómo te fue? –, mirándolo fugaz antes de quitarse la ropa mientras abría el casillero.

– Prefiero que lo conversemos después del entrenamiento. ¿Qué tal los apuntes? –, consultó, ya que necesitaba saber cuánto avanzaron en clases.

– Bien –, respondió cálido mientras se colocaba la remera del club antes de bajarse los pantalones y cambiarlos.

– ¿Vienes a mi casa después del entrenamiento? –, invitó mirando el cuerpo del otro tan concentradamente que su sonrisa disminuyo un poco. Cada vez lo encontraba más deseable.

– Avisare que llegare tarde a casa entonces – colgó su uniforme escolar y cerró aquel casillero que hace más de un año ha sido suyo – Vamos –, indicó grave al ver que un tercero entraba a los vestidores

Ambos castaños llegaron a las canchas siendo los últimos junto a otro grupo que llegó unos minutos más tarde. Tezuka se formó a la izquierda de la entrenadora Ryuuzaki y Fuji frente a él, ya que era un regular al igual que su pareja junto a Oishi, Kikumaru e Inui, quienes lo seguían en la misma fila hacia la derecha.

Sumire explicó la rutina de trote y calentamiento físico en parejas para regulares, quienes correrán por el borde externo de las canchas en forma normal hasta la décima vuelta donde cambiarán a modalidad cooper, naveta o suicida. Mientras que los juniors y novatos, correrán treinta laps sin ningún cambio y siguiendo el ritmo de los regulares hasta las séptima vuelta, pero si alguien se despegaba del grupo se adicionaba una vuelta más desde el décimo lap.

Tezuka y Fuji se eligieron con solo dar un paso frente al otro. Ryuuzaki los colocó liderando el grupo de titulares a modo de ensayo de lo que sería un futuro muy cercano. La mujer ajustó el reloj cronométrico y dio el "vamos" con el sonido de un pito que alertó a ambos escuadrones quienes movieron las piernas como por estímulo a ese ruido tan común dentro del Club de Tenis.

Ambos castaños comenzaron a correr. Preferían el silencio, las miradas de soslayo al otro junto escuchar el ritmo de la respiración que era más acelerado con el correr de las vueltas. Estaban lejos de ser como Oishi y Kikumaru, quienes estaban conversando y riendo detrás de ellos; tomando esta oportunidad para seguir hablando y fortaleciendo un lazo de forma directa, sin importar que eso los agotara más, sobretodo al de cabello negro, quien no tenía la misma resistencia del pelirrojo que era mayor.

Al contrario de ellos, Kunimitsu y Syuusuke mantenían silencio, porque gustaban – implícitamente – llegar juntos a todos los puntos marcados con conos naranjos puestos por Ryuuzaki cuando se colocaba en práctica la modalidad de cooper. Ambos muchachos sincronizaban hasta colocar la misma pierna en la línea en igual tiempo, de romper la marca anterior, ya sea por una decisión de competencia o placer, pero siempre juntos.

Estar juntos parecía irreal, ¿no? – pensaba Fuji durante la corrida hacia la siguiente marca – al menos esa era la idea que rondaba por su cabeza hasta que se vio obligado, por él mismo, a correr el riesgo. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que lo conoció, desde que lo cautivo.

_El sonido de murmullos a su alrededor era natural. Andar entre los pasillos observando cada una de las piezas de aquella colección, en su compañía, le parecía invaluable al igual que aquellos mármoles que miraban; el poder distinguir aquel destello de asombro en su rostro siempre serio, lo mantenía más interesado que la exposición misma. Syuusuke se tomaba su tiempo estudiando cada una de las expresiones presentes y futuras de Tezuka, sin importar que se quedasen atrás. A juicio de Fuji, era lo mejor, así no habría nadie que los molestara, ni ruidos bulliciosos a su alrededor._

– _¿Qué es eso? –, preguntó Tezuka mientras observaba con curiosidad un objeto en particular._

_Fuji tuvo que volver a la realidad y ver a qué se refería su compañero. Ambos se acercaron a una especie de mascara de mármol enorme; aquello era eso era lo que había llamado la atención a Tezuka. Ese antiguo objeto representaba un rostro masculino con barba. El castaño de lentes no podía distinguir si era una especie de demonio o un retrato humano; los ojos y boca estaban perforados y huecos, como si en algún momento de su vida útil salía agua de aquellos surcos._

– _La Bocca della Veritá –, respondió dando un paso delante del chico de lentes y tocando el mármol._

– _No puedes tocar las piezas del museo, Fuji –, regañó Tezuka, quien estaba un tanto asombrado de la hazaña de su compañero de clases._

– _Vamos, Tezuka – sonriendo relajado – sería pecado que no dejen tocarla. Le quita su encanto – acariciando la fría boca de la piedra – ¿No conoces la leyenda? – mirando a Kunimitsu, quien se mantuvo en silencio esperando la respuesta – Es un detector de mentiras. Pones tu mano en la boca y dices una frase – explicaba sin dejar de mirar la máscara – si aquello es falso, te la morderá –._

– _¿Qué? – cuestionó – Esos son cuentos… –, mirando a Fuji totalmente escéptico de la versión de su compañero._

– _¿En serio? – sonriendo juguetón – Probemos entonces – propuso Syuusuke antes de poner su extremidad superior en el hueco que era la boca de la máscara – Mi mano será cercenada y el final de mi tenis será un hecho si lo que digo es mentira –, sentenció sin dejar de sonreír._

– _Esto no tiene sentido –, expresó sinceramente, aunque el castaño lo pasó por alto._

– _Tengo un excelente gusto –, habló a la máscara luego de poner su mano en el hueco que funcionaba como boca._

_ El castaño más bajo esperó jugueteando con sus dedos en el frio mármol por escasos segundos. Fuji observó, de soslayo y con atención, las reacciones del de lentes, quien estaba expectante – sin querer reconocerlo – mientras mantiene su semblante neutral y mirando, atentamente, la mano de Syuusuke._

– _Creo que eso no cuenta –, bromeaba Fuji sacando su mano totalmente ilesa de aquel rostro inerte._

– _O, tal vez, defectuosa –, comentó Tezuka sabiendo, muy bien, los peculiares gustos del castaño – El sushi de wasabi no es, precisamente, una delicia –, agregó a pesar que podría herir los sentimientos de Syuusuke._

– _O algo subjetivo – ignorando nuevamente el último comentario – Yo nunca dije qué clase de gusto, algo más específico entonces – concluyó mientras colocaba, nuevamente, la mano en la boca – Tezuka es el alma de la fiestas –, habló._

_ De pronto, el rostro de Fuji se vio transformado en una mueca de dolor, encorvándose hacia adelante y recargando su otra mano en el mármol para intentar sacar la derecha que parecía estar atorada._

– _Tezuka… –, pidiendo auxilio a su compañero, quien no se movía de su sitio._

– _Estás bromeando – girando su cabeza a la derecha en modo reprobatorio mientras sube sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz – No soy idiota… –._

– _¡Por favor! – suplicó con un hilillo de voz._

Sumire miraba atentamente los pasos de ambos muchachos en particular, quienes mantenían el liderato de la fila como si se tratara de algo natural. No obstante, cuando terminaron el último ciclo de modalidad cooper, la mujer observó a un Fuji completamente desconcentrado y lo comprobó en el instante en que el chico de ojos azules adicionó más pasos que Tezuka, quien se detuvo apenas puso un pie en la línea de meta.

Ryuuzaki no se movió de para ver la reacción de Syuusuke durante unos minutos y enterarse de la razón de descuido. Deseaba conocer los movimientos de su compañero, quien no dudó en ir a su lado. La señora comenzó a preocuparse al presenciar que Fuji se arrodillaba tomándose el pecho, buscando una bocanada de aire.

– Vamos a la enfermería – dijo asustado sin importarle la opinión de sus compañeros – Te llevo –.

– No te preocupes. Sólo necesito aire –, habló manteniendo la cabeza gacha, haciendo máximo esfuerzo para no preocuparlo. Cerraba los ojos para pronunciar cada palabra con la menor dificultad posible, pero la falta de aire se mantenía firme.

– Llévalo, Tezuka –, indicó la profesora sin dejar que el castaño más bajo replicara.

Kunimitsu asintió. Caminó para ponerse delante de Fuji, quien – con ayuda de la Golden Pair – llegó a la espalda de Tezuka y se encaminaron hacia el lugar donde la entrenadora ordenó.

Cuando se encontraban lejos de sus compañeros y Syuusuke recobró parcialmente el aliento, habló.

– No puedo evitar recordar que no es primera vez que me propones ir a la enfermería –, sonrió débil.

– Hn –, con voz tímida. Deseando que Syuusuke no viera el carmín de sus mejillas por los recuerdos que aquella frase desencadenó.

_ Tezuka estaba incrédulo sabiendo que aquello era imposible, pero su instinto creyó lo contrario y, de una zancada, tomó a Fuji por la espalda y lo alejó de aquella mascara. Por un segundo, vio como el castaño se agarraba el puño derecho de su abrigo, en el que no había una mano. Los ojos de Kunimitsu se abrieron por completo, expresando una enorme sorpresa._

_– Vamos a la enfermería –, dijo asustado._

_Era en lo único que el muchacho de lentes podía pensar mientras tenia al castaño abrazado contra su pecho, tenía que ayudarle – pensaba dentro de su nerviosismo –. El pequeño cuerpo del tensai, realmente, estaba temblando de risa y ello… ¿Risa? – se preguntaba Kunimitsu mientras corregía sus pensamientos –._

_Tezuka se vio paralizado, por un momento, analizando la situación. Syuusuke estaba temblando contra su cuerpo sí – respondiéndose dentro de sus pensamientos – pero de la risa contenida._

_Kunimitsu resolvió tomarlo de los hombros y lo separó de su cuerpo. Mayor fue su molestia al encontrarse con el Fuji sonriente de siempre y sacando su mano de la manga del abrigo que llevaba a modo de mostrarle que todo era una cruel broma._

– _¡Fuji! –, murmuró entre dientes. Mirando con fiereza aquellos ojos azules._

_ Tezuka estaba furioso. No sabía si era porque el castaño le había visto la cara o por la preocupación y pánico que sintió al verlo lastimado. No entendía bien cómo era que había caído en aquella absurda broma aun sabiendo que era imposible, pero su juicio se nublaba cuando Fuji y su seguridad estaban involucradas en la misma ecuación. Siempre era el castaño el que lo incitaba hacer cosas que eran impensables en una persona como él últimamente y esta situación – en particular – no era la excepción._

– El fin justifica los medios, Kunimitsu –, murmuró cerciorándose que nadie escuchara llamar a su compañero por el nombre de pila.

– Me diste el susto de mi vida, Fuji Syuusuke… –, comentó grave mientras se acercaban a la enfermería.

_Fuji vio todas aquellas emociones contenidas en la mirada del más alto y estas debían salir, ya que era la oportunidad de saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos – decidió finalmente –. Tomó del brazo al castaño más alto y volvieron a la máscara. Syuusuke metió, en la boca del rostro inerte, la mano izquierda del muchacho de lentes, quien – una vez más – se dejó llevar por el criterio dominante del tensai._

– _Tezuka está furioso conmigo –, afirmó mirando a la máscara cuando, realmente, quería que Kunimitsu fuera el que respondiese._

– _Sí –, confesó entendiendo el juego que armó su compañero, ya que la boca jamás se cerraría y menos respondería de otra forma a Fuji._

– _Tezuka estaba preocupado por mi –, volvió a hablar contento por ser comprendido, aunque no cambió el matiz de su sonrisa._

– _Sí –, respondió nuevamente._

– _¿Soy alguien importante para Tezuka? –, preguntó aventurándose, deseando que el otro respondiera tal como venía haciendo. Sentía temor, pero era tarde para dar marcha atrás. No obstante, su rostro no lo demostró del todo._

– _Sí –, respondió con una seguridad que erizó la piel del más bajo y aquello no lo pudo anular. Su sonrisa fue borrada parcialmente ante el nerviosismo que esa respuesta significaba junto con querer encontrarse con los ojos de Tezuka y saber si aquello era verdad y no parte de un sueño cruel._

_El contacto de ambas miradas se dio naturalmente. Tezuka aprovechó la pausa de Syuusuke para preguntar algo que necesitaba saber a pesar de sentirse preso en esas pupilas azules que lo cautivaron desde el primer momento._

– _¿Soy importante para Fuji? –._

_ Aquella interrogante fue una rotunda prueba para sentir, que la esperanza de ser correspondido, envolvía su corazón. Syuusuke extendió la amplitud de su sonrisa y sus ojos se abrieron por completo, permitiendo expresar la misma alegría de sus labios, quienes – en su conjunto – demostraron un sincero sentimiento al más alto._

_ Tezuka leyó correctamente aquel gesto y, por ello, se aventuró a tomar la mano del castaño de ojos azules para dejarla debajo de la suya. Deseaba que aquel gesto ayudara a Fuji para responder sin miedo._

– _¿Soy importante para Fuji? –, preguntó con más firmeza que la primera vez._

– _Sí –, suave y seguro sin dejar de sonreírle espontaneo, contento._

_ Syuusuke notó un sonrojo por parte de Kunimitsu, quien se mantuvo en silencio. _

_ Su corazón latía con rapidez al ver que tenía "luz verde" para hacer aquella pregunta al de lentes._

_ No obstante, colocó, cuidadosamente, su mano por sobre la de Tezuka y acarició – delicadamente – los nudillos, recorriendo lentamente sus dedos izquierdos. Era un roce casi invisible que contrastaba con el intenso carmín de sus mejillas mientras que sus ojos miraban a ratos los de Kunimitsu, quien no dejaba de observar a su compañero._

_Fuji deseaba que su mensaje, que su pregunta fuera entendida por Tezuka y no fue decepcionado._

– _Sí, quiero –, respondió solvente._

_ Sonrieron completamente sonrojados, sin dejar de mirar las pupilas del otro._

– Hay veces en que tenemos que correr riesgos más allá de los normales –, susurra dulce y bajito al oído.

– Me conformaría con un "lo siento" por haberme asustado de esa forma –, murmuró tratando de sonar neutral por el sonrojo que provocó aquella voz en sus mejillas.

– ¿Sólo con eso? Qué pena… –, comentó con ligera seducción sin apartarse de la oreja del más alto.

– ¿De qué hablas tú? –, preguntó bajándolo de su espalda para encontrarse fijamente con sus ojos y rostro sin perder la cercanía entre ellos.

– Algo como esto… –, respondió acortando las distancias con un beso.

Tezuka se dejó llevar por aquel contacto en el mismo momento en que Fuji lo abrazaba del cuello para tenerlo cerca y acariciar sus cabellos. Kunimitsu lo tomó posesivo por la cintura para disfrutar gustosamente aquel beso que comenzaba a necesitar de Syuusuke con mayor frecuencia que antes.

Se separaron luego de algunos segundos y se miraron a los ojos con una ternura que sólo ellos conocen del otro.

– Eres imposible –, murmuró cambiando la mirada hacia otro lado, azorado. Fuji podía apreciar que sonreía de medio lado y diminuto.

– Gracias por el cumplido –, dijo muy sonriendo besando su mejilla, sin quitar los brazos del cuello.

Nuevamente, sus miradas se encontraron, pero Tezuka recordó en qué minuto del día estaban y era imperioso regresar al entrenamiento. Después seguirían con esto que adoraba por completo.

– Debemos volver al entrenamiento –, comentó neutral a pesar que se sentía perder en esos ojos azules que lo miraban con dulzura.

– ¿Tengo opción? –, preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, pero siempre quería ver la reacción de su pareja.

– Vamos –, respondió y abrazó del cuello a su compañero para caminar juntos.

* * *

La Boca de la Verdad (Bocca della Veritá) es una enorme máscara de mármol de fama mundial, de la que se cuenta que mordía la mano de aquél que mentía.

De hecho, existe una curiosa historia sobre la mujer de un hombre romano muy rico al respecto.

El hombre romano acusaba a su mujer de cometer adulterio y la mujer obviamente negaba las acusaciones, por lo que su esposo decidió someterla a una prueba con la Boca de la Verdad. La mujer sabía que mentía y que perdería su mano por lo que planeó una estrategía muy inteligente: un día, en un lugar muy concurrido, el hombre que era su amante se acercó a ella y la besó profundamente, ella fingió que no lo conocía y armó toda una escena donde se mostraba sumamente molesta por lo sucedido. Su estrategia dió resultado pues el día en que pusó su mano en la Boca de la Verdad, ella afirmó que jamás había besado a otro hombre que no fuera su esposo y el sujeto que la besó unos días atrás. Ciertamente no estaba mintiendo y su mano se salvó.

Para fines practicos hemos utilizado esta pieza la cual originalmente se encuentra en Italia para juntar a Tezuka y Fuji, solo la tomamos prestada.

Ojala les haya gustado y nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion, agradeceremos si nos dejan un review, ciao.


	3. Izquierda

Bueno finalmente despues de un tiempo eh aqui el final de nuestra historia de todo este asunto de los capitanes, por lo que es obviamente obvio que Prince of Tennis no nos pertenece ni a EluneST ni a mi, ya que nos vimos obligadas a hacernos nuestra version XD bueno ojala les guste.

* * *

CAP. 3

Izquierda

Regresaron donde se encontraba todo el equipo, quien estaba – en ese momento – agrupado para jugar partidos individuales y dobles. Incluso, vieron a Momoshiro discutir con Kaidoh como pan de cada día a pesar que Ryuuzaki los mandaba a correr vueltas como castigo por formar lío dentro del grupo.

Cuando terminó entrenamiento, Tezuka y Fuji intentaron ser los primeros en salir de los camarines junto con Oishi y Kikumaru, quienes conversaban con ellos para ir a una heladería.

Sin embargo, Syuusuke se excusó por tener un trabajo de investigación con Tezuka esperando en casa. Kunimitsu no quiso mostrar su completa sorpresa para no dejar, en evidencia, a su compañero, pero estaba perplejo, ya que no tenían tareas ni nada pendiente según lo que recuerda.

Caminaron hasta la parada de autobús los cuatro y subieron al que los llevaría a ambos sitios. Se despidieron de sus amigos a los diez minutos de recorrido, ya que ellos bajaban antes que Oishi y Kikumaru, quienes mantenían la idea de ir a la heladería que quedaba cerca de la casa del pelirrojo.

– ¿De qué trabajo hablabas? –, preguntó Tezuka mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Syuusuke.

– Quería pasar tiempo a solas contigo y es el único argumento al que Eiji no hace mayor comentario –, contestó sonriendo travieso por lo último, ya que a Kikumaru no le gustan los deberes, siempre rezonga por ellos.

– Hn –, concordaba mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil para avisar a su abuelo que estaría en casa de Fuji.

Apenas entraron al hogar del más bajo, la madre de Syuusuke los saludó e invitó a merendar. Tezuka sabía que por más que tratara de contradecir a la señora, pues no lo conseguiría, así que siguió a Syuusuke hacia la cocina luego de dejar parte de sus cosas en el recibidor. Estaba más que claro de dónde su pareja había sacado el don de convencerlo sin mayores dificultades, ya que su orgullo no lo dejaba asumir – todavía – que Fuji lo persuadía fácilmente en muchos aspectos.

Yoshiko era una mujer muy atenta y respetuosa con él, ya que, apenas sirvió, preguntó cómo estuvo el día de los dos en la escuela y el entrenamiento. Ambos muchachos respondieron en forma general.

– ¿Cómo te fue con Ryuusaki-sensei? –, preguntó mientras comían y después que la madre de Fuji los dejara solos.

– Bien – sonriendo, aunque Tezuka tenía muy claro que ese "bien" no era tan así por la curvatura de aquella sonrisa que conocía de Syuusuke – ¿Te parece si vamos a mi cuarto? Me siento más cómodo arriba –, invitó Fuji levantándose para tomar una bandeja para trasportar los alimentos.

– Yo lo llevo, no te preocupes –, propuso mientras tomaba la bandeja llena.

– Gracias –, sonrió feliz.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, llegaron al cuarto de la misma forma hasta que después que el dueño de casa cerró la puerta detrás de sí mismo y retomó la conversación.

– La verdad es que te invité a casa para que te relajaras un poco – comentó en el momento que extendía su propia mano mano para indicarle a su pareja que se sentara donde estuviera cómodo mientras le entregaba su merienda – los senpais se van y tú ahora pasarás a capitán oficialmente, así que… – pensando en cómo abordar la situación mientras buscaba lo que deseaba con la mirada – creo que cualquier momento en que te puedas relajar es bienvenido, así que podríamos jugar en la "Play" un rato –, propuso finalmente.

– Está bien – respondió encogiéndose de hombros luego de terminar de beber su refresco natural – después de todo debemos avanzar en el Isshin –.

– Me gusta la idea –, expresó sonriendo mientras se levanta a encender la consola.

Jugar para ellos era una distracción que compartían con mucho entusiasmo. Fue una hermosa coincidencia para Fuji saber que Tezuka gustaba de los juegos como esos cuando eran amigos y, en las tardes donde no había deberes, se turnaban para ir a las casas y pasarlo juntos mientras comían lo que las mujeres de la casa, como la abuela de Kunimitsu y la madre de Syuusuke, preparaban con mucho cariño para ellos.

Se sentaron juntos mientras el juego iniciaba, aunque fue un silencio algo incómodo. Tezuka pensaba que era la primera vez en que el juego demoraba demasiado en cargar, ya que sentía que quería besar a Fuji en ese momento, pero debía mantenerse estrictamente quieto o eso era lo que dictaba su autocontrol, ya que estaba tentado a algo mayor por encontrarse en un sitio más privado, seguro, confortable y con el aroma de su pareja circulando por todos lados. Fuji estaba de la misma forma, aunque cuando decidió de abrazar a su compañero y besarlo intensamente, el juego ya cargado aparecía en la pantalla y aquello cambió automáticamente sus planes por desfortuna.

– Creo que está listo el juego –, comentó Syuusuke espabilándose por completo e intentando desaparecer el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

– Aa –, respondió concordando lo más neutral posible mientras controlaba los comandos en el joystick para comenzar.

Ambos decidieron concentrarse en el juego, el cual estaba muy interesante. Tezuka reconocía estar entusiasmado con las etapas que siempre lo sorprendían mientras que Fuji pensaba que era mejor poner todo su cerebro – por el momento – en el juego, ya que su cabeza indagaba en deseos que no eran convenientes por ahora, ya que su cuerpo lo evidenciaría.

– ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo voy a saber quién es el enemigo? –, cuestionó Tezuka indignado con la etapa sin dejar de mirar la televisión. Sentía confianza con Syuusuke, por lo que mostrar un poco más sus emociones comenzaba a ser normal en él.

– Vamos, es sólo un juego. ¿Qué malo va a pasar? –, preguntó divertido viendo la reacción insatisfactoria de su compañero, lo cual alejó sus propios pensamientos anteriores – sigamos, se ve interesante –, dijo alentándolo mientras selecciona la opción "continuar".

– No bajemos la guardia, Fuji –, sentenció serio después de ver que comenzaba el nivel.

– Claro, Tezuka –, concordó sonriendo entusiasmado.

Era la última pelea antes de encontrarse con el enemigo principal y el nivel no era nada de fácil, ya que los personajes de ambos chicos eran compañeros en la lucha por acabar con el líder familiar que los ha traicionado y, para llegar a este señor, deben pasar por muchas peleas y misiones. Aunque, la de ahora no tenía comparación, porque pasar la etapa a oscuras, era realmente inesperado para Tezuka, quien no acostumbra hacer movimientos al aire y, precisamente, tenía que hacer aquello en esa etapa: dar patadas y puñetazos a quien se le cruzara en el camino junto con matarlos mediante la hoja filosa de su katana o la daga que su personaje mantenía guardada secretamente en sus caderas.

Se defendían intensamente mientras parecían avanzar de nivel, ya que tenían un indicador que se llenaba de verde cuando mataban, exitosamente, al grupo de soldados enemigos.

– Ahora que jugamos como equipo – mencionó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla por estar concentrado en la etapa – ¿Por qué no vas tu primero? – propuso – así te acostumbras más rápido a tu nueva posición –, sonrió.

– Entonces es mejor que saques la ninchaku, nuestras espaldas no estarán juntas. Preocúpate del lado derecho de la pantalla –, ordenó Tezuka centrado en la pantalla a pesar que no veía ninguna imagen de los enemigos.

– Nada mal, buchou – comentó sonriendo entretenido mientras apretaba los comandos del joystick – el equipo te seguirá sin duda alguna si sigues así –, agregó mientras pensaba en cómo comentar la propuesta de Ryuuzaki con él.

Estaban en la mitad de la etapa según lo que decía el indicador mortal de los malos. Fuji pensaba en cómo contarle a Tezuka la propuesta de Ryuuzaki, aunque no demoró mucho en tener una idea parcialmente clara sobre eso, ya que si pensaba en el juego mismo, pues sus personajes eran líder y compañero, donde este último podría decirse que era el segundo al mando en el escuadrón que hace justicia para el personaje protagónico que ocupaba Tezuka, el cual fue traicionado por el jefe de la banda a la que él pertenecía junto su mejor amigo – el personaje que Fuji – quien conoce en la mismo grupo que Kunimitsu servía.

– ¿Quién te gustaría que fuera tu compañero al mando en el Club? –, preguntó con voz desinteresada por estar un tanto concentrado matando a varios soldados.

– No lo sé –, respondió inercial al estar absolutamente concentrado en el juego.

– ¿Qué tal con Eiji? – sonriendo divertido, bromear era inevitable – Es muy divertido y carismático –.

– Necesito un compañero serio, no una entretención para el equipo. Kikumaru es un tenista importante, pero su personalidad no va para comandar a SEIGAKU, es un tanto… desesperante –, respondió sin abandonar la pantalla, aunque a Fuji eso no le importaba, ya que tenía la concentración de su pareja al escuchar una respuesta completa.

– Entonces… creo que Inui podría ser –, comentó indagando.

– Ni hablar, no quiero sentir su libreta en la nuca – dijo molesto, aunque eso fue lo único – ¡Joder! ¡Me hirió! –, reclamó enojado al ver que su personaje fue golpeado.

– Al menos, mantendría tu agenda al día. ¿Recuerdas que Yamato-buchou pasaba muy ocupado? –.

– En ese caso prefiero a Kawamura, quien es muy servicial en el equipo y acaba de ser titular – comentó mientras su disconformidad bajaba por tener concentración en el juego y en Syuusuke – no bajemos la guardia, Fuji. El final llega si pasamos esta etapa, enfócate en el juego, por favor… –, pidió serio.

– En eso estoy, Tezuka – respondió sin dejar de indagar en ese tema mientras seguía matando soldados que parecían interminables en el juego, aunque la barra estaba en el 95% – Taka-san es buena gente, pero es muy tímido ¿Qué pasaría si tiene que relevarte? Creo que su propia inseguridad se lo comería –, comentó.

– Entonces, Oishi – respondió a la rápida al ver que la barra subía al 98% – queda poco. Sólo dos más, Fuji –, manifestó entusiasmado al verificar la barra.

– ¿Y yo, Tezuka? –, propone al mismo tiempo en que su entusiasmo en el juego se incremental al ver que falta poco para terminarla.

– ¿Tú qué? –, preguntó distraído por la ansiedad de pasar la etapa.

– ¿No te gustaría que fuera el sub-capitán del equipo? –, repitió con más claridad la interrogante.

– ¿Ah? –, pregunta completamente sorprendido antes de voltear a ver a Fuji.

Fueron tres segundos en que ambos despegaron los ojos de la pantalla. Tezuka dejó de mover los dedos del joystick por la inesperada pregunta y todo lo que ello involucra, pero Fuji seguía – por inercia – controlando a ciegas a su personaje, quien terminó matando al de su compañero. Fue, en ese momento, cuando un gran e incandescente "Gameover" apareció en la pantalla; aquello hizo volver a Kunimitsu en sus sentidos y vio la televisión.

– ¿Nos mataron? –, preguntó pasmado volviendo a mirar la pantalla.

– Creo que si – respondió soltando el joystick – olvidamos ponerle "pause" –, comentó sin dejar de sonreir.

– Veamos la repetición –, propuso para entender lo ocurrido.

La pantalla mostró la última escena con luz donde aparece lo que sucedió. El personaje de Fuji apuñalo a Tezuka en la zona abdominal. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos, sobretodo Syuusuke.

– De verdad que no quería hacerlo –, comentó mordiéndose el labio por la culpa, lo cual torció su sonrisa.

– Olvídalo – murmuró resignado – los dos estábamos distraídos –.

– Lo siento, Tezuka –, se disculpaba sinceramente arrepentido. Conocía el entusiasmo de Kunimitsu por el Isshin, así se llamaba el juego por el nombre del clan al cual el personaje de Tezuka pertenecía en un comienzo junto al de Fuji.

– Al final, es sólo un juego – conmovido por el gesto y voz de su compañero – Seguro lo terminamos la próxima semana –, propuso tomando su mano.

Syuusuke entrelazó los dedos para tomar el valor que necesitaba. Debía reconocer que temía de la respuesta que Kunimitsu diera con respecto a su propuesta como sub-capitán de SEIGAKU; no estaba tan preparado para una negativa como pasa a ratos cuando se siente muy seguro de hablar con él del tema, pero era el momento de conversarlo y prefería que fuera ahora dentro de su propia casa y en privado a que sea en otro espacio más público y donde no puede ver, por completo, a su pareja.

– Tezuka… – lo llamó mientras buscaba las palabras mirando hacia otra dirección – ¿Qué tal si yo…? – fijando sus ojos en los del castaño mas alto – ¿Qué tal si yo soy el sub-capitán del club de tenis? –.

– No –, respondió tajante y de inmediato mientras se levantaba de su puesto.

– No tenias por qué pensarlo tanto –, comentó irónico, un tanto resentido en el mismo momento en que suelta la mano del más alto para recostarse en su propia cama. Estaba muy desilusionado por el tono de esa negativa.

– Tendrías a todo el equipo dando vueltas –, continuó respondiendo luego de breves segundos y observando la posición corporal que adoptaba su pareja.

– Eso ya lo haces tú –, comentó con voz fría mirando el techo de la habitación.

– Yo lo hago por disciplina y tú lo harías por placer –, murmuró fijando la mirada en su compañero, quien no vuelve la vista hacia él.

– ¿Tan malo crees que soy? –, preguntaba mientras analizaba en cómo darle la negativa a Ryuuzaki sin dejar de mirar hacia otra dirección.

– Ciertamente, serías de gran ayuda – acercándose a él, se sienta a su lado sobre la cama – me conoces mejor que nadie, Fuji –, confesó.

Sin embargo, Tezuka conocía muy bien cuánta seriedad colocaba su compañero al tenis.

En verdad, a Syuusuke no le interesaba el puesto por estatus o para elegir a los líderes del mañana como lo hizo Yamato Yuudai. El castaño menor quería esa plaza para estar con Kunimitsu, para pasar más tiempo al lado de la persona que amaba y, de esa forma, lograr una fortaleza que les permita trascender.

–… – hace una pausa en el momento en que voltea a mirarlo – Quería que pasáramos más tiempo juntos –, murmuró con voz apagada mientras mira los ojos avellanos de Tezuka.

– Lo sé, pero no sería lo mismo… – opinó tomando la mano de Fuji con la izquierda – quiero que mi tiempo contigo sea sólo nuestro, únicamente para los dos… –, expresó dando un ligero apretón.

Syuusuke suaviza la mirada al comprender aquellas palabras. Entendió que no necesitaba pasar las 24horas con él si cuando pudieran encontrarse, ese tiempo sería mucho mejor, de mayor calidad y sentimiento. Realmente, era eso lo que quería, tener a Tezuka entero para él.

– Ven… –, invitando con voz suave, dando un ligero jalón al brazo del sub-capitán actual.

Kunimitsu accede ante esa petición y acaricia los cabellos de Fuji en el momento en que sus rostros quedan juntos para un beso cálido como resultado de un acuerdo entre ellos.

– Me gusta estar contigo de esta forma, me gusta lo que tenemos, Fuji –, confesó con voz suave sin perder de vista sus ojos azules que cada día adoraba más.

– Tezuka… – lo abrazaba fuerte, conmovido – también yo… – hizo una pausa para mirar los ojos avellanos de Kunimitsu – Anhelo trascender contigo –, declaró susurrando al oído antes de bajar su cabeza para dar un beso sonoro y sensual su cuello.

– Fuji… –, suspira azorado por aquella caricia que empezaba a repetirse constantemente en esa zona.

Aquellos besos lo incendiaban rápidamente.

Ambos entendieron que este era el momento de avanzar. Aunque, para Tezuka fue más bien en respuesta instintiva a tantos estímulos, ya que el perfume de su pareja se encontraba flotando en el aire, en cada espacio de este cuarto; también estaba la intensa proximidad entre ellos y la privacidad que tenían dentro de la habitación del chico de ojos azul cobalto.

Todo eso, doblegaba a Kunimitsu. Toda esa suma liberaba sus más profundas tentaciones y el profundo deseo de estar con él.

Ambos entendieron que esta era la oportunidad para trascender como amantes. Así pensaba Fuji mientras besaba con besaba y humedecía al mismo tiempo el cuello de Kunimitsu al ver que este no ponía resistencia a este momento tan importante para los dos.

Tezuka quería tocarlo con descaro, sin tener que medirse para no caer mal o romper ese hilo de confianza a toda prueba que parecían poseer. Deseaba agarrarle las nalgas a Fuji y apretarlas tan intensamente como ese calor y hormigueo que recorría todo su cuerpo mientras siente las mordidas apasionadas del castaño más bajo en el cuello y labios, los cuales también lame con deseo.

– Syuusuke… –, lo llamó excitado bajando sus caricias hasta los glúteos de Fuji.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba de esa forma a Tezuka y, definitivamente, era mil veces mejor que en sus sueños húmedos, los cuales se repetían con mayor frecuencia en los días que se duchaba junto al castaño más alto después de los entrenamientos – siempre y cuando cuando el de lentes no estuviera lleno de tareas administrativas del club –. De pronto, sintió aquel agarrón posesivo en sus glúteos que tanto deseaba de él y que calentó todo su cuerpo, sobretodo su entrepierna que se endurecía. Gimió por estimulo ante aquella caricia y, también, por el hecho de sentirse suyo.

– Más… yo sé que tú eres más que esto, Kunimitsu –, pedía excitado mientras le mordía el mentón.

Por fin estaba completamente seguro de tener luz verde para tocarlo sin afán ni miedo a perderlo por dejarse tentar; por fin tenia el camino habilitado como ha querido desde aquella primera vez en que se besaron desnudos bajo la ducha en medio de abrazos largos y torpes en un comienzo, donde sus erecciones tendían a reaccionar, pero que aquella timidez – ahora tan lejana – no los dejaba avanzar al siguiente nivel.

Jadeaba en el oído de Fuji. Deseaba tocarlo más, fajarse más con él, pero la intensidad de placer era tan grande y desmedida que no podía controlarla, lo dejaba preso e inmóvil a ratos, sumergido en ese calor que no lo dejaba pensar, con claridad, para el próximo movimiento. Era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación y no se comparaba con la que tenía por auto-complacerse luego de soñar húmedamente con Syuusuke. No era de los que acostumbraba a hacerse ese masaje ni tampoco se consideraba puritano, ya que no condenaba a las personas que se tocaran con frecuencia, pero no le quedaba opción con Fuji después de sentir tanta pasión él.

Decidió lamerle y morderle el lóbulo de aquel oído al que le jadeaba mientras bajaba su mano izquierda para meterla entre ellos y acariciar, por sobre la ropa, la erección de Fuji. Syuusuke jadeó intenso al sentir el tacto de su pareja en aquella zona tan sensible y, en el mismo instante, que la boca del chico de lentes bajó para encontrarse con la de su compañero y besarle húmedo e intercalando torpes lamidas propias de la inexperiencia.

– Siento que te deseo más de lo que creía –, confesó Fuji correspondiendo sus besos y lamidas.

Quitó la camisa de Tezuka mientras sentía su propio cuerpo arder y despertarse ante tantas sensaciones, ante tantos estímulos sensoriales. No entendía por qué sentía el deseo de conocer, por primera vez, el cuerpo de Kunimitsu si lo ha visto muchas veces sin ropa en las duchas, pero apelaba a la instancia en la cual se encontraba. Incluso, cuando pudo ver sus hombros en los momentos en que Tezuka lo permitía, debido a los besos y lamidas irregulares que daba, le pareció mucho más atractivo que antes.

– Déjame verte… –, pidió gimoteando al sentir chupones intensos en su cuello.

El muchacho se despegó para dejarle ver aquellas tetillas que a Fuji le parecieron tan suaves y pequeñas; muy deliciosas después de haberlas mordido y lamido. Aunque, el premio mayor para él fue conocer un gruñido bajito y caliente por respuesta a esos juegos de lenguas y dientes de Syuusuke.

– Siento que voy a perder la cabeza, Fuji… –, declaró mientras lo colocó debajo de él después que Fuji dejó de juguetear en su pecho.

– Eso es lo que quiero, que ambos la perdamos, Tezuka… –, susurra muy caliente por la ansiedad que su compañero provocó al despojarlo de su cinturón y pantalones que quedaron en las rodillas.

Divisó la erección de Syuusuke – la cual aun estaba protegida por la tela del su ropa interior – y quiso conocerla más mediante el tacto de la suya; quería gozar de aquel calor que se da en la zona púbica, debajo de los oblicuos. Sentía ansiedad de todo contacto que tuviera con él, quería tenerlo por completo junto a él.

No obstante, Fuji pareció leer sus pensamientos o tenía el mismo deseo, ya que también quitó aquellas telas que estorbaban, aunque dejó a Tezuka completamente desnudo. Jamás había visto el pene de Kunimitsu tan erecto como ahora ni mucho menos pensar que era tan largo y con un grosor más amplio del que tenía en su memoria desde que se duchaban juntos después del entrenamiento.

– ¿Pasa algo? –, preguntó Kunimitsu preocupado al ver que Syuusuke se detuvo en sus movimientos.

– No, en absoluto –, responde percibiendo que se quedó inmóvil, muy concentrado mirando aquella erección que le gustaba más que antes. Sonrió feliz aprobando sus propios pensamientos.

– Me gustaría que sentir tu mano ahí… –, pidió azorado. Sentía que su mente aún lo coartaba a ratos.

– Sólo si siento la tuya en el mismo lugar –, sonrió con algo de picardía.

Tezuka despojó la última prenda que le quedaba al chico de ojos cobalto y descubrió algo que le encantó. No quiso evitar expresar aquella "satisfacción", por lo que curvó hacia arriba sus labios levemente torcidos para mostrar una sonrisa traviesa sin perder aquella inocencia que se expresa en la primera vez. Sin embargo, para Fuji fue la sonrisa más sensual que ha visto en su vida y aquello hizo que su propio miembro se hinchara y endureciera mucho más.

Kunimitsu bajó su cuerpo después de quitar por completo los pantalones de Fuji que antes estaban a la altura de las rodillas y sentir ese calor, aquella erección que le gustó ver y conocer su máxima largura. Gruñó caliente y deslizó sus labios al oído de Fuji cuando ambos miembros se encontraron. Era imposible describir el placer que Tezuka sentía en cada poro de su piel, mucho más cuando sentía a Syuusuke completamente suyo y sólo para él como siempre ha soñado desde que se dio cuenta lo mucho que sentía por él.

– La tienes tan dura… me fascina –, habló entre gimoteos constantes por sentir el roce constante que Kunimitsu comenzó a realizar entre ambas erecciones.

– No dejes de gimotear… me pones loco –, tomando de las muñecas de Fuji para colocarlas sobre la cabeza del chico de ojos cobalto. Aquello lo apoyaba para moverse más rápido e intenso.

– ¡Como si pudiera parar…! –, expresó excitado mientras se abría más de piernas.

Syuusuke pensaba que Kunimitsu se veía tan grande e imponente entre sus piernas, tan viril que lo extasiaba. Sentir su aroma a hierbas frescas saliendo de su cuello largo, el cual marcaba con chupones dejando huellas tangibles producto del deseo y placer de aquella fricción de erecciones que lo dejaba sin razón; sin olvidar su aliento cálido y frio con aquel sabor a menta tan fuerte que oxigenaba sus respiros irregulares era más de lo que podía imaginarse en sueños. Ni qué decir de esos gruñidos que impedían dejar de gimotear y pedir más de aquellas caricias que parecían agua para el sediento.

¿Cómo no querer a este chico así quien se da por entero a ti? ¿Cómo no desear a alguien que revela en sus ojos la misma pasión que tú o incluso más? – se preguntaba mientras Kunimitsu tomaba su miembro para masturbarlo – No sabía si lo amaba, pero lo quería como jamás antes lo hizo por alguien en esta vida y por ello quería transcender con él y en él ahora más que nunca… ahora que Kunimitsu se ha entregado por completo a él.

Syuusuke era dueño y responsable de sus noches febriles; Syuusuke era dueño de su cama y vida privada. Sentía que no había retorno después de este contacto tan cercano, tan íntimo entre ellos, pero ya no tenía miedo de eso, porque estaba seguro que Fuji lo quería de la misma forma en que él lo adora, porque lo veía en los ojos de Syuusuke quienes lo miraban con mucho sentimiento mientras que tomaba su erección para agitarla tal como él lo hace con la suya.

Sólo así lograron llegar hasta aquí; con aquel cariño que se tenían consiguieron esta escena, esta intimidad que los lleva al éxtasis.

– No te imaginas cómo me gusta que me toques así, que me fajes así –, confesó mientras gemía alto y muy agitado al sentir la mano firme de Kunimitsu agitando su erección.

– Házmelo fuerte, Fuji –, pidió antes de besarlo enloquecido entre gruñidos y mordidas calientes en los labios del más bajo.

Ambos estaban por vaciarse. Se miraron con complicidad, con ese sentimiento que los unía por completo.

Jadearon fuertes, como si se tratara de un juego tácito entre ellos para calentar más al otro y, también, en respuesta por el propio placer que sentían de aquella agitación – constante y más veloz a cada momento – de ambas erecciones sin dejarse de mirar fijo a los ojos.

– ¡Tezuka! –, gimió firme y con éxtasis mientras derramaba semen en la mano y pecho del más alto.

Ese gemido tan profundo, caló hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

– ¡Fuji! –, llamó durante su eyaculación que desembocó en la misma zona que el semen del castaño más pequeño.

– Ryuuzaki-sensei –, llamándola desde los pasillos del instituto.

– Fuji… –, correspondió sonriente a modo de saludo.

– ¿Tiene algunos minutos para mi? –, preguntó cuando iniciaron juntos la marcha.

– Claro, vamos a mi oficina –, consintió.

– Le ayudo con sus cosas, permítame… –, propuso al ver que la señora llevaba exámenes y libros de clases entre sus pertenencias.

– Te lo agradezco –, agradeció realmente aliviada por el peso excesivo que llevaba.

En cuanto entraron a la oficina de la maestra, Syuusuke dejó los exámenes, libros y el maletín que la mujer llevaba sobre su escritorio. Ryuuzaki lo invitó a tomar asiento mientras preparaba un café al que el castaño se negó cortésmente explicando que estaba con prisa, pero que era importante lo que tenía para decirle.

– Entonces, cuéntame eso tan importante que no puedes decirme en la cancha –, pidió mientras servía su acostumbrado café cargado a media mañana.

– No acepto la plaza de sub-capitán del equipo, Ryuuzaki-sensei –, comentó con voz suave para que sus palabras no sonaran groseras en la mujer a pesar que Fuji tenía la confianza para bromear con ella.

La entrenadora volteó a verlo medianamente sorprendida, ya que existía una posibilidad de que el castaño no aceptase su propuesta, pero reconocía que estaba más inclinada a que el chico la aceptase. No obstante, arqueó su ceja derecha por el interés de saber cuáles son las razones de aquella negativa y, al ver que Fuji quería seguir hablando, pues dejó que continuara.

– Agradezco que me tomara en cuenta para esta posición, Ryuuzaki-san – dijo sin dejar de observarla, aunque ambos sabían que ese agradecimiento era más para amenizar la negativa que otra cosa – pero, no es mi intensión ayudar a Tezuka en formar un equipo. Si juego al tenis es por diversión, no para ser el guía de alguien o para buscar los nuevos talentos como lo hizo Yamato-buchou y que den continuidad a nuestro sueño de tener el campeonato nacional, aunque estoy seguro que lo ganaremos esta vez, sensei –, dijo sonriendo mostrando cierto entusiasmo y determinación en sus ojos.

Ella sonrió satisfecha al ver la sinceridad con que el castaño hablaba.

– Juegas al tenis por diversión, pero veo que te estás tomando muy en serio esta decisión –, comentó intentando picar un poco más al chico para que dijera todo lo que pensaba respecto al tema.

– Entiendo que Yamato-buchou me eligió como compañero para Tezuka, porque fue la única persona que vio mi interés en competir con él – introdujo para seguir dando razones de su negativa – pero, a pesar que tengo el carácter suficiente para enfrentar a Tezuka, a pesar que puedo medirme con él en las decisiones que tome para el equipo, no acepto el puesto – concluyó – Yo quiero entregar mi aporte al equipo con lo que yo sé hacer y estaré para quien me pida un consejo, porque _quiero a SEIGAKU_ –.

La mujer sonrió satisfecha por las palabras de su dirigido. Sabía que Tezuka tendría dos sub-capitanes mientras él sea el líder del equipo, ya que Fuji no dejaría sólo a su compañero de escuela y de club en este largo camino que recién comenzaba sin contar con la próxima llegada de otro regular desde los Estados Unidos: Echizen Ryoma.

– Primera vez que el equipo tendrá tres lideres marcados –, concluyó muy satisfecha.

– ¿Ah? – preguntó sorprendido – acabo de decir que no es de mi interés ser líder de este equipo –, dijo con voz firme.

– Aunque no sea de tu interés, terminas siéndolo, Fuji – respondió la mujer con convicción – tienes un gran tenis y eso es modelo a seguir de cualquiera de los miembros del equipo, incluso para Tezuka, quien no para de entrenar –, agregó sonriendo.

– Supongo, después de todo no puedo ser la mano derecha de Tezuka –, comentó.

– ¿No dijiste antes que Tezuka era zurdo, Fuji? –, preguntó intrigada haciéndole recordar las palabras propias de su alumno.

– Lo sé – contestó mirando su reloj de pulsera – me voy a clases, sensei. Gracias por recibirme –, agradeció a modo de despedida.

– Nos vemos en los entrenamientos de la tarde, que tengas buen día –, correspondió sonriendo convencida de lo mucho que se conocían esos dos.

Fuji esperaba a Kunimitsu para volver a casa, ya que pasarían el fin de semana juntos. Algo genial para el chico de ojos cobalto debido que Tezuka es muy receloso con su vida familiar y son muy pocas las personas quienes la conocen – como Oishi y él – así que es como una especie de excepción casi milagrosa que invite a alguien fuera de su círculo familiar a pasar la noche en su casa junto a ellos.

Sin embargo, él tendría ese privilegio por la cercanía que tenía con Tezuka; su relación creció a pasos gigantes después de aquel encuentro en su casa ayer. Al parecer – y aquello lo hizo sonreír triunfante – el nuevo capitán de SEIGAKU quería que aquel momento se repitiera o, tal vez, estar más tiempo a su lado sin tener la excusa de la tarea, del entrenamiento, de los juegos en la play station o cualquier otra que no sea sólo estar con él.

Mientras miraba los jardines de la escuela con una sonrisa absoluta, divisó a su mejor amigo pelirrojo corriendo y dando pequeños saltitos diciendo "Oishi" con una alegría que contagiaba más el buen humor del castaño, quien lo esperaba sentado en las bancas al ver que Kikumaru se dirigía hacia él.

– ¡Hoi hoi! – exclamó entusiasmado agitando los brazos – No sabes al última, Fujiko –.

Claro que lo sabía, lo intuyó cuando Ryuuzaki pidió a Oishi que fuera con Tezuka a su oficina después de ducharse.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hay helado gratis? –, preguntó haciéndose el desentendido sin perder su sonrisa.

– ¿Ah, dónde? –, consultó muy interesado y dejando atrás la verdadera razón por la cual estaba feliz.

Aquello hizo reír profundamente a Syuusuke.

– No lo sé, sólo pregunto –, contestó manteniendo su risa.

– Ah, yo pensé que era cierto lo del helado, así celebrábamos los cuatro –, muy contento retomando el punto anterior.

– ¿Y qué vamos a celebrar? –, preguntó nuevamente.

– ¡Ryuuzaki-sensei propuso a Oishi que fuera el fuku-buchou y Syuichirou aceptó! –, respondió extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba haciendo una "v" de "victory".

– ¿Cómo supiste? –, cuestionó mientras cruzaba sus piernas e invitaba a Kikumaru a sentarse juntos.

–… – sonrió nervioso – es que iba a dejarle las llaves a la sensei cuando escuché –, respondió colocando cara niño regañado después de hacer algo malo.

– En ese caso, celebraremos – expresó contento – claro, si Oishi quiere compartir con nosotros –.

– Claro que aceptará – dijo entusiasmado al ver que Fuji no decía nada por haber escuchado detrás de la puerta – esperemos que salga con Tezuka, a Oishi le gusta compartir con nosotros… –.

Conversaron un rato de otras cosas hasta que vieron a ambos chicos caminado hacia ellos.

– Chicos – habló el muchacho de ojos esmeralda cuando se reunieron – tengo que contarles algo, son los primeros que lo sabrán después de Tezuka –, comentó muy feliz

– ¿Qué es, Oishi? –, preguntó Syuusuke al ver que Kikumaru se abalanzó feliz sobre su compañero de dobles.

– ¿Qué pasa, Eiji? ¿Ya lo saben? –, interrogó sorprendido al ver la expresión del pelirrojo.

Tezuka y Fuji se miraron cómplices mientras que Kikumaru respondía.

– ¡Sí, ya sabemos que eres el fuku-buchou de SEIGAKU! –, dijo muy feliz mientras abrazaba a Oishi.

– ¿Cómo supieron? –, volvió a preguntar sin abandonar su sorpresa aunque algo triste por no ser él quien les diera la noticia.

– Eso no es lo importante, ¿Verdad? – intervino Fuji para no complicar más a su mejor amigo – ahora Eiji pensaba que podríamos celebrarlo en algún lado – propuso – claro, si es que quieres hacerlo con nosotros, si no, lo entendemos –.

– Por supuesto que me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes, les agradezco por el apoyo –, aceptó mirando a sus tres acompañantes.

Tezuka inició la marcha cuando Eiji se despega de Oishi para unirse a Syuusuke mientras que Syuuichirou sigue al líder.

– Gracias, Fujiko – susurró feliz al oído – me salvaste la vida –.

– De nada, – sonrió contento – son dos bananas split –, cobró bromeando.

– Ok, está bien – concordó sin dejar de sorprenderse mientras pestañea constantemente.

– Bromeo, Eiji –, rió mientras aceleraba el paso.

– ¡Fuji! –, lo llamó reclamando con sus mejillas infladas.

– ¿Qué hacen allá ustedes que demoran tanto? –, preguntó serio el capitán.

– Ya vamos, Tezuka –, respondió Fuji mientras toma el brazo del pelirrojo.

Ambos chicos alcanzaron a los dos que estaban más adelante.

Kikumaru se colocó al lado de Oishi quien caminaba al lado derecho de Tezuka, lo cual era muy simbólico, pensó Syuusuke.

– ¿Por qué estás atrás, Fuji? – preguntó nuevamente Kunimitsu mientras extendía su mano izquierda por detrás.

– Nada –, respondió sonriente después de alcanzarlo por completo y colocándose a su izquierda.

Aquella sonrisa era de felicidad – mientras rozó la mano extendida de Tezuka, quien al percibir su tacto lo abrazó fugaz – ya que ese era el lado que Syuusuke quería ocupar para siempre.

* * *

Eso es... eso es... to-to-todo amigos

Ojala les haya gustado nuestra historia, que significo mucho para nosotras embarcarnos y poder sacar este proyecto, al cual en lo personal le tengo mucho cariño, no olviden dejar reviews, ciao.


End file.
